Roses
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: It started with Gillyflowers, and ended with Roses. Each moment they shared was accompanied by silken petals, a subtle declaration of their commitment. Through hard times, all they needed was the memory of those flowers to remember what truly mattered.B/R
1. Lavender

Larxene here, with a new story! This one's completed, so the wait will be no longer than a week between each chapter :)

Pairing: Rosto/Beka

Summary: It started with Gillyflowers, and ended with Roses. Each moment they shared was accompanied by silken petals, a subtle declaration of their commitment. Though the years carried hard moments, all they needed was the memory of those flowers to remember what truly mattered.

Special thanks to my beta, Lioness's Heart! She deserves all the thanks in the world for putting up with me :)

_

* * *

Lavender: enchantment; love at first sight_

Beka hadn't known what to think when Rosto first came into her life. He was a rogue she had happened to meet while collecting the Happy Bag; he had bribed her, and offended, she had declined. She took the law seriously; he did everything he could to dance around it. He frustrated her, sometimes; one moment she would think that he was a good friend, a neighbor, and then he'd do something that reminded her just what he did for a job.

She wanted to slug him as much as she wanted to laugh with him. She felt as though she was dancing on a knife edge whenever she was with him, precariously close to falling one way or the other- lover, or friend. She was scared to find out which it would be. No matter how she fell, she would lose something, something she wasn't sure she wanted to give up.

It was a week after Rosto had moved into the same inn as she, and though she was secretly glad that he was closer to her – only so she could keep an eye on him, or so she told herself- passing by his door every day on her way to Evening Watch reminded her of their paths. He was a rogue and she was a Dog. One day, they would be put in a position where she would be forced to hobble him. And she didn't like it one bit.

As she was sitting at her desk updating her journal, she heard the familiar knock at her door. "Come in," She called, hastily closing the journal. Turning, she noticed Rosto grinning in the doorframe. She groaned inwardly; didn't he know how late it was? "What do you want?" She asked, but she lacked the venom. She was too tired for that. Watch had been busy and the reminder that somewhere, people had been killed weighed heavily on her mind.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday. Seeing as it is past midnight, I wanted to be the first to tell you." He produced a square package, then crossed the room to hand it to her. "Go on, open it. And before you ask, I didn't steal it."

She rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. Inside, she found something that made her eyes widen- a beautifully bound dark leather notebook, with her name printed in gold across the cover, was nestled alongside a new quill. Patterns of flowers and vines were stamped into its cover, and a black satin ribbon held it together. A silk bookmark also drew her attention, and she stared wonderingly at it for a few moments before looking up at him again. "How did you know?" she asked.

"You're always scribbling in that notebook of yours, so I figured I should get you a new one before you ran out of pages," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Rosto, I love it!" She exclaimed, jumping up to give him fierce hug. He laughed, tucking something behind her ear. "I'm glad, love. Happy birthday."

After he had gone, Beka noticed a small lavender rose tucked behind her ear.

She took the day off, spending the time with her friends to celebrate. Rosto took up most of her attention, constantly nagging on her to spend some time with him touring the city until she finally gave in to stop her friend's teasing. "I haven't been here that long to learn my way around!" he lied.

"Bring me to lunch, and I'll agree," She grumbled, ignoring the snide remark Pounce sent her way.

"Aw, it's so romantic, Beka," Verene teased. "Have fun!"

She balked, offended by her friend's words. "Romantic? I don't have time for romance."

This instantly caused a collective gasp to rise around the room. Not that it was a surprising declaration, mind. Everyone knew Beka's stand on duty and personal life. But this was her birthday, and she was supposed to relax a little. "Lighten up, Beka," Ersken said. "Rosto won't go that far… I think."

Verene and Kora were more insistent on the topic at hand. "Don't tell me you don't want to fall in love one day, Beka," Kora said. Verene nodded adamantly. "You're far too young to not get in a relationship," She added.

"You're the same age as me," Beka replied, trying to escape their attention. Verene giggled.

"And I have Phelan to prove it." She told Beka.

"Don't you at least believe in love?" Kora asked, and after a glance at the rose still behind her ear, "Or what about love at first sight?"

"I do, so long as it doesn't happen to me," She said, shoving past them. "Are we going to leave or not?"

"After you," he grinned, and then with a subtle wink at the others, followed Beka outside.

To her surprise and pleasure, she had fun during that outing. Rosto did everything within his power to make her forget he was a rusher and she a dog. They even avoided the areas that were inhabited by people she knew, allowing them to be free in their words, actions, and expressions. Laughing as they strolled through temple district, Beka once more reached up to see if the rose was still in place. It was silken-soft against her fingers, and she smiled, glad that she had made a friend in Rosto.

"Ready to head back?" he asked. They had spent the entire day together; it was time they returned for dinner. She nodded. Casually, he asked, "Did you really mean what you said this morning? About not believing in love?"

"Not you, too!" She groaned. He smirked.

"It's an honest question. Answer up." He said. She muttered under her breath for a moment, cursing the fact that Pounce had run off so he couldn't distract the man. Finally, she replied, "I'm too busy to be distracted by it. If I wanted to be swooning over some air-brained cove, I'd be a maid in my lady's household."

Rosto chuckled. "I'm glad you aren't." Teasingly, he tugged the rose tucked behind her ear. "But you shouldn't give up on it just yet. As Verene said, you're too young." He kissed her cheek, then darted away laughing. Furious, she raced after him, pounding up the stairs to the inn and into the room where her friends had put together a surprise party. She forgot about the kiss after that.

The next morning, another violet rose was waiting for her when she opened her door. With it was a note-

_You may not feel like love is ready for you, but it is for me. Until you're ready, I'll be waiting._

Looking around, she saw nobody was there to witness her slow smile. Turning back inside, she placed the rose on her windowsill, took one last look at her new journal, and then went downstairs.

The note she tucked under her pillow.

* * *

First chapter done! I know it's short, but trust me, there's a method to my madness. Expect the next chapter to be longer :)

Review, please! I'd like to know how I did :D


	2. Green

Hey! Back with another chapter! :) Hope ya'll didn't mind the wait~

As before, thanks bunches to my beta, Lioness's Heart!

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Green: Life; energy; spirit_

Ersken fell with a thump, crying out in surprise. Beka- who had sidestepped Kora's fire spell and was not in the least bit charred, though not much could be said for the door- stared at them in disapproval. "What," she asked dryly, "was for the wake-up call this morning?"

"I don't know what you mean." Kora shot back. "You were the one to wake us up."

Beka snorted, and it was then that they noticed she was dripping wet. "I'd appreciate it if you knew who planted a bucket of half-melted snow above my door so it would dump on my head when I got breakfast," she said, glaring at them. Wincing, Kora stood, moving to the door. "I don't know, and I couldn't help you anyway. Now close the door. Unlike you, I'm warm, and I want to stay that way." She snapped the door closed. "Don't call me again until breakfast is ready, or if the place is burning down!" she hollered.

"So long as you aren't the one to burn it down in the first place!" Beka retaliated, and heard what sounded like laughter coming from Ersken. Shivering, she went back upstairs, deciding to change so she could be warm once more.

_See? This is what happens when you decide to get out of bed during winter,_ she thought. She hated the cold. And the whole snow-in-a-bucket thing didn't help. No, now she hated it more than ever. Winter was supposed to stay outside! Not insist on plaguing her even to her very doorstep!

The puddle of melted snow was still in front of her door, and she splashed through irately, going to her clothes-press to find a change of clothes. Shivering, she stepped out of her dripping outfit and slid on a thicker woolen dress. Rubbing her arms to warm herself up, she went back downstairs, fingering the coppers in her pocket. She was to buy bread this morning, and she had to do so early so she could eat it while it was still warm.

As soon as her feet hit the landing outside the door, she slipped, tumbling down the few steps leading to the inn and landing in a snow drift. Shrieking, she floundered, struggling out.

"I hate this pox-ridden weather!" She cried, stumbling indoors to change yet again. Rosto, who had just come out of his own room, smirked at her state. "Decided to play around in the snow?" He asked.

She glared at him. "No. And I don't care what anyone says, I'm not going out there unless I have to, breakfast or not!" She said. Stomping toward the stairs, she said, "Everyone can get their own bread!"

Rosto sobered. "Sorry I teased you. I couldn't help it at the time. I know you hate the cold." He blocked her way, dark eyes holding her ice ones intently. "I'll get the bread this morning, so you won't have to go outside until Watch."

Unnerved by the look in his eyes, she said, "If you'll let me get upstairs, then I'll happily accept." Her words brought back the Rosto she knew. Smirking, he said, "You owe me, remember." Then he was gone.

Shivering at the implications- curse him, he had gotten to her again! -she dashed to her room, threw off her dress, and dove under the sheets. Sneezing, she realized that she was going to be sick…again. Just after she had gotten over that bout from last month!

"Pox," she moaned. She instantly sneezed again.

The next two days were spent in bed, sleeping fitfully. Beka usually breathed through her nose, since breathing through the mouth was decidedly louder, but when her nose was stuffed she regretted it. Nearly suffocating several times a night, she was irritable at her best moments, and downright ugly at her worse.

On the third day, she was too sick to even speak, let alone notice if anyone was there.

The fever raged within her, burning every part of her body and leaving her weak and helpless. She hated being weak- it just wasn't like her. She could chase down any Rat all night any day, and now she couldn't even move her arm!

The fever held her firmly, sending her crazed dreams that she couldn't remember, much less understand. All she remembered was being scared- truly, utterly frightened- by something she couldn't see. Later, Kora would tell her that she hadn't screamed, but Beka doubted it. Her throat had been too raw for her to not have.

The only thing she was sure of was a constant, warm presence at her side, and a gentle pressure on something she thought was her hand. Whoever –no, whatever, since only an angel could have made her feel safe like that- it was banished most of the evils, she was sure. Had she been left alone, she was sure that some of her fears- ones even she didn't realize- would have surfaced.

Oh, she hated being weak!

The fever broke on the fourth day. Blearily, Beka woke to see Rosto and Kora standing over her, anxiety clear on their features. Only when they had stared at each other for a few moments did Rosto sigh gustily in relief. "Welcome back, Beka," He said, grinning.

Kora hugged her. "You were almost a goner. I'm so glad you're stubborn, Beka, else you wouldn't have pulled through."

"I had an angel watching over me," She croaked, not even realizing what she said.

Rosto turned a funny shade of red, eyes lighting up. "You don't say?" He said, "That's good to hear." Somewhere, Ersken was laughing. Rosto looked behind him, where the Dog was standing in the doorway. "Not a word," he warned, before turning back to Beka. She was asleep again, a smile on her face. It was such an improvement from yesterday's expression that he couldn't resist bending down and laying a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well, my Beka," he murmured, and then followed after Kora.

He would be there when she awoke again, he vowed.

And indeed he was, when Beka opened her eyes a second time three hours later. The first thing she noticed was that he was regarding her with an odd look in his eyes. The second was that he was holding an iridescent emerald rose.

"Hello." Her voice still sounded awful, but, he noted, not as bad as it had. "What's with the flower?"

He smiled. "A get-well-soon gift from a friend; you were too sick to appreciate it earlier, so I thought now would be a good time."

"Did you get me anything? I thought I'd see some gillyflowers, at least." She didn't know if she wanted his answer to be yes or no- so many things were out of sync right now, and not just her body. It seemed her entire world went off-kilter when Rosto was present. It was downright disconcerting.

"They didn't seem appropriate." He replied, handing the rose to her. She accepted it, of course. "This is only among the few presents." he added, gesturing at a pile at the foot of her bed.

"Who's the flower from?" she asked. He still stared at her with the odd look, but this time the faintest of smiles- a _real_ smile- graced his features. "Your guardian angel," he said, then rose and left before she could question him further.

Beka wondered where he had gone, but when the rest of her friends burst inside, she assumed he went to tell them she was awake and well. Throughout it all, however, no one answered her one main question: Who had sent the rose?

Ersken was sitting at the foot of her bed, Kora at his feet, with Aniki beside her. Pounce was curled up on Beka's lap, Phelan in a chair near a door. Rosto was nowhere to be seen- the only explanation her friends supplied was that he had watched over her enough. Now, he was catching up on his sleep.

"We've missed you at Watch, Beka," Ersken said. "Goodwin's been even more unbearable without you there to curb her wrath. Even Tunstall's getting a short temper."

"It's not like I'm their Puppy anymore," She said. "I've been a Dog for a while now."

Ersken shrugged. "Still, they miss their Terrier."

"We all do," Kora said. Beka stared at them all, tears threatening to spill. _Gods, I must be sick, to cry in front of them,_ she thought.

Everyone realized her thoughts at the same exact time. "We'll let you sleep some more, Beka. Sorry for keeping you up like this- I know you're tired. Everyone-out!" Kora barked, and they rushed to obey. Only she stopped outside the door. "By the way, Rosto found out who pulled the bucket trick. A few Puppies from another kennel thought it would be funny to prank another Dog- so long as it wasn't one who knew them, of course. They thought the Terrier would be a good target." She gave a wicked grin. "A few friends of mine gave them a right merry chase the other night. All of them ended up in the River Olorun at the end of it."

Beka glared at the ceiling. "Probably Unicorn district, no doubt. Kora…" She hesitated, and then blurted out, "Rosto stayed with me all yesterday, didn't he?"

She nodded. "And all night, too. Fairly upset the Court, with them wondering where their Rogue had disappeared to. Aniki had to think fast to cover for him. Sweet dreams, Beka," She said, then closed the door.

Leaning her head against the pillow, Beka stared once more at the rose. _Your guardian angel,_ Rosto had said. Was he? Was he really her angel?

_No,_ she thought. _He's not my angel. He's my savior._

She fell asleep curled protectively around the rose and clutching the note still under her pillow, her dreams filled with a certain Rogue. It was the best sleep she had had in a long time.

* * *

So, what did ya think? Drop me a review! I love to see how everyone enjoys my work~


	3. Yellow

Hey! I'm back!

Sorry for the wait. Hope this makes it up to you!

And thanks again to my lovely beta, lioness's heart.

Warning: Bloodhound spoilers, for those of you who are late to the action.

_

* * *

Yellow: Warmth; Joy; Friendship_

The events at Port Caynn had already been forgotten, yet for Beka, it would take a long time for them to fade. She should be feeling happy, she knew that- she was once again a hero, tacking on the name of 'Bloodhound' to her list of accomplishments- but somehow a deep feeling of guilt coursed through her. It was especially evident whenever she saw Rosto- and she knew it was because of him.

He had made his feelings known, time and again, how he felt for her. But Beka, young and foolish as she was, had ignored him. She had just assumed that he would eventually give up on her, or worse, continue to wait.

She didn't want him to hurt himself for her sake.

He tried to put forth an effort into making things the same. They both did. They still spoke during breakfast, exchanged polite nods during the Happy Bag discussions, and were polite whenever they happened across each other, but it wasn't the same. There was a rift between them, now. A span of time and distance that they couldn't cross, didn't know how to. They still enjoyed the other's company, but not as keenly as before. Everyone could tell that, even when in the same room, they were oceans apart.

She may have been a hero to Corus, but when it came to Rosto, Beka felt like the very Rats she had brought to justice. She had committed a crime against Rosto that would never be forgotten, if ever forgiven. All those times she had said she couldn't be distracted, couldn't mix duty and love, fell out the window during her first taste of freedom. She had betrayed both of them- personally, she wouldn't blame him if he ended up calling off their companionship altogether.

That was what it was now, she had realized. Companionship. They were acquaintances, two people who liked being around each other, but not more than necessary. Whenever the time was up, they migrated elsewhere, letting someone else fill in the space between them. It was easier that way. Their friends didn't deserve to be caught in the cross-fires of this particular battle of wills.

It was Midsummer when they finally broached the subject. If Beka had had her way, they wouldn't have run into each other at all- but fate had other plans.

She and Tunstall had been asked to pull double-duty, since they were the few crazy enough to agree. No one really expected anything to happen on the holiday, but celebrations were breeding grounds for pickpockets and drunkards. It was required that a minimum of at least a dozen patrols were on duty during the event, and it was only with reluctance that Goodwin gave them the order to do so in the first place.

"Cooper, I know you want to spend the day with your friends, but I can't find anyone else who will do the job half as well." She had said. "My only consolation is that it's informal, so you can take your time going anywhere. You can even join in if you want, so long as you keep your eyes and ears open."

"We know you tried your best, Clary," Tunstall had said. He had been looking forward to spending the time with Sabine- the lady knight had taken off this day especially for him, and now that he was on duty after all she wouldn't be pleased. Beka could relate. After all, she had promised to spend the day with her siblings.

They dropped by Lord Gershom's house first so Beka could break the news to her siblings, who were understandably disappointed but accepting. They did have time to exchange gifts, however. Lorine gave Beka a new cloak, a handsome thing of pale blue silk embroidered with silver doves and flowers. Willes gave her a beaded bracelet, and Nilo ecstatically gave her a matching set of earbobs. Diona, of course, had not deemed her older sister worthy enough for a gift- but Beka had included a small velvet purse that she knew Diona would like, making her three youngest siblings swear that they would never tell Diona who had gotten it, whether she guessed right or not. It was easy enough- all of them knew Diona would never accept a gift from Beka, or, if she did, she would never use it. Lorine assured her that they would say they bought it last-minute during the festival. After saying their farewells and letting her siblings lavish more love on Achoo, they left.

That done, they tracked down Sabine, who was waiting for Tunstall outside the Mantel and Pullet. She wasn't upset with Tunstall; instead, she turned her fury on Goodwin.

"Mithros! I swear I'm going to kill that woman!" She roared, trying to push past Tunstall. "You just got better!"

"And I'm grateful that I can go back on duty! You know I've been driven nearly to insanity with nothing to do!" Tunstall soothed, holding her back with all his strength. "Sabine, I don't mind, really… you can join us, if you want. All we're doing is walking…"

Beka let the couple be, wandering a short distance away from Tunstall and watching the crowds pass. She envied them. She had wanted to dress up today as well, but instead she found herself in her uniform once more. She loved her job, but sometimes, it really wasn't worth it.

Sabine had finally calmed down, and agreed to join them on their 'Watch'. Acting like a pair of newlyweds, they exclaimed over every attraction there was, leaving Beka feeling thoroughly sour within minutes. Crossly, she began to swing her baton in a few patterns some Port Caynn Dogs had showed her, staring moodily about in the crowds. Achoo wasn't so emotional. She adored festivals, and was trying to smell as much as possible while it lasted. Her nose was permanently in the air, quivering with excitement.

A group of Rats huddling in the alley attracted her attention. Though this was hardly uncommon, the fact that they were passing something invisible amongst themselves with occasional glances at the crowd sent alarm bells ringing in her head. Casually, she leaned over to inspect a few ribbons, the group in her peripheral vision. They were definitely suspicious- she followed them with her eyes when they exited the alley, acting too casual for innocence as they descended upon a group of nobles. Seconds later cries of 'Thief! Thief!' cut through the air, but Beka was already chasing after them.

One she caught almost immediately, smacking him smartly on the head for the nobles to deal with before chasing after the other three. Another she caught not ten yards later as he ran into a person exiting a bakery at the same time- she let Tunstall deal with that one. The other two were smarter. They split, one heading into an alley, the other into the crowd.

She hesitated, and then chased after the one in the alley. He would be easier to chase down, and she would rather lose one than both. Achoo easily staying up with her, she twisted through the backstreets of Corus, slowly gaining on the Rat.

They were just outside of Prettybone District when the Rat suddenly collapsed, gasping for breath. Rosto stood in front of him, eyebrows raised- one arm was extended, where the Rat had run into it. Achoo barked, happy to see the Rouge. Beka only nodded, taking out her leather straps. After a word from Beka, Achoo leaped over to Rosto. He crouched down to pet her, eyes on her handler.

"I didn't know you were working today," he said, and Beka shrugged, hauling the Rat up to bring him to the nearest cage dogs. "Wasn't supposed to." She replied. "Goodwin had other plans, though."

He nodded, falling into step beside her- just like Achoo, she noticed wryly. "Look, I know things have been… sketchy, between us recently." He said. Beka snorted. _That_ was obvious. Ignoring her, he continued. "And I miss how it was. I've been thinking a lot these past three weeks, and I realize that I just can't keep up this indifferent act anymore."

"I can't, either," She said after a lengthy pause. "You're a good friend, Rosto the Piper- too good a friend. I don't want that to change."

He nodded. "Me neither. What happened in Port Caynn, between you and… that man… hurt me, but it was your decision. I can't punish you for it." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a yellow rose, not crushed in the least, despite the fact it had been in there since early that morning. "So, what do you say? Are we friends?"

As Beka took the rose, she wanted to cry. Being with Dale had taught her something- she wanted love. She wanted to lie next to someone at night, feeling safe in their arms. She wanted someone to know every inch of her heart, to know her for who she was, and love her for it anyway. She wanted to be able to kiss someone with no qualms, hold their hand and spend a lazy evening under the setting sun. She wanted to feel special, like the luckiest girl in the world whenever she looked into her lover's eyes- and for them to feel the same whenever they looked into hers.

And, she knew now, she wanted that person to be Rosto.

"Just friends," She agreed, knowing it was too late. She had broken his heart once too much. It killed her that she had to break it to realize it herself, but some things she couldn't change. At least she still had his friendship- she vowed that she would treat that better.

After a soft 'thank-you', she left him, dragging the now-struggling Rat to the waiting cages, the rose safely behind one ear. Rosto stared after her, eyes bright with regret- he, too, still wished for more than friendship. For now, though, he would let Beka decide when he would proceed. It was the least he could do.

When Beka finally handed the Rat off to the cage dogs, Rosto had already left. Disappointed, but not necessarily surprised, she reached up to look at his rose once more. A bitter smile on her face, she moved to replace it, when she noticed a small slip of paper between the petals. Gently removing it, she read the words, a small shred of hope working its way into her heart.

_I'm still waiting_

Perhaps it wasn't too late after all. Placing the rose behind her ear once more she went to find Tunstall and Sabine, Achoo trotting faithfully at her heels. If Rosto hadn't given up hope, she wouldn't, either. "Midsummer luck, Rosto," She whispered, kissing the paper. Tucking it into her pocket, she tossed her head back and laughed, letting the joy of the festival work its magic. Sprinting off, she ran forwards to her future, the shadow of a Piper beside her every step of the way.

* * *

I like writing bittersweet chapters. I like writing fluffy chapters more, but bittersweet comes in a close second. I can connect with them a lot more; and since I've had a lot of bittersweet moments, it comes easier to me.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, cause it makes me happy and happiness is a good thing!


	4. Pink

Here it is; the next chapter! Fairly random, but any excuse to write fluff is a good excuse.

Enjoy~

_

* * *

Pink: Grace; Admiration; Joyfulness_

"Beka, open up! Aw, c'mon, you know I didn't mean it!"

Beka pointedly ignored the banging on her door. Ersken could stand out there all day if he wanted to; she didn't care. His comment had hurt her, and though it hadn't been out of spite, Beka had taken it the wrong way entirely. She hadn't been in a good mood this morning, and now he had only made it worse.

"You know, your sulking reminds me of Pounce when he doesn't get any tuna."

She looked up to see Rosto leaning on her windowsill, barefoot and utterly relaxed. Though she was tempted to push him from his perch, she said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Dove?"

He smirked, taking it as an invitation to come fully inside. "It's far more entertaining over here right now. Besides, you looked like you need company."

"So long as it isn't Ersken," Beka grumbled. "Watch your step."

He landed gracefully on the floor, avoiding the piles of clothes, books, and who knew what else as he made his way to her bed, where he had to move aside Achoo so he could sit down. Plunking down beside her and making her bounce, he said, "So what made you get so mad at him?"

She didn't reply at first, instead rolling her shoulders- he immediately began massaging them, and she let out a sigh, relaxing. "Well, Tunstall and I got a Puppy today, by the name of Nathanial. He's a smart lad, with brown hair and unusual grey eyes." She paused, and seeing that he made no move to stop, continued. "That in itself isn't the problem, though. He has a twin sister and a father who're rushers in your court- I think their names're Natasha and Berry Clive."

His hands continued their soothing motion. "Yes, I know them. Berry's been around for years, but Tasha joined up right after you came back from Port Caynn. Even though she's only sixteen, she handles knives like the best of 'em." He paused. "She can't beat me, though. She lost a practice duel to Mad Martha, and everyone knows I can beat her in my sleep."

Beka nodded. She knew Rosto was the best. "Well, anyway, when Ersken heard of it, he said…" under his fingers he could feel her tense up again, "he said that those with connections to the Rouge should stick together, so's everyone knows who to blame if a rat slips away!" She was visibly trembling now, and Rosto knew that if he didn't calm her, she may just do something she would later regret- like punch Ersken. And he knew Kora would want revenge, friend or no. "Beka," he said softly, "You know I would never put you in that position, and that I would never blame you for it if you were."

"I know," She said. "But Ersken doesn't. Just 'cause Kora's a mage, and technically not a rusher, he thinks he can get away with it. Rosto," she turned to look at him, "I'm scared that our friendship will hurt one of us in the long run."

Well, he knew that already. Taking her hands, he said, "Beka, I should think that you know that if anything happened to you, I wouldn't rest until I find out who hurt you and exact my own revenge. Remember the Pell brothers?" When she stayed silent, he said, "As for me, I'm the Rouge. I have my own means of protection, and though I will doubtless fall one day, I swear that time will be years away. Alright?"

She nodded, though he could tell she was still troubled. "And I know your temper, Beka. Words don't usually bother you that much- you're hiding something."

Turning those beautiful ice-blue eyes on him, she said, "Lately, I've been having this…feeling… that something is coming. And I don't like it. It feels worse than the Shadow Snake, the opal murderers, and Pearl's colemongering put together. I've lost so many people I care for because of those things… I don't want to lose someone else."

He had heard about Slapper, of course. Though he knew how much the pigeon had annoyed her, he also knew it had been her favorite, in a way. Then, he remembered, Goodwin had accepted promotion upon arrival back in Corus… he squeezed her shoulders. "Beka," He said, "death is a part of life. If what you feel does come true, I know that you can get through it. Just promise me that we'll face this adventure beside each other."

The young woman in front of him nodded. "I promise, Rosto. We worked together with the Shadow Snake and Opal Murders, didn't we?"

"Exactly." His smile giving his features even more beauty, he said, "I have something for you. A little pick-me-up."

She stared as he got up to leave. "I'll be right back!" he promised. "Unless you want to follow me to my rooms at the Dove…"

"Friends, Rosto, remember?" She laughed, shoving him out the window, but she still wished she could take him up on it. "You better not be lying, and leave me stranded here with Ersken," She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." His eyes sparkling mischievously, he shimmied down to the ground and strode jauntily across to the Dove, walking as if he owned the place- which, technically, he did. Beka's eyes followed him all the way.

It was when the door to the Dove closed behind her favorite rusher and Rouge that she turned to scream at the door. "Ersken! I swear, if you don't stop that racket right now, I'll come out there and make you stop!"

The Dog fell silent, and she heard footsteps seconds later- he had finally given up. Which, when she thought about it, he had a reason to- once she spoke, he knew she had forgiven him. Grumbling that she couldn't keep him on his toes for too long, she lied down on her bed and waited for Rosto to get back, feeling under her pillow to the two slips of paper she knew resided under there. At this point, they were the only things that could ease the ache inside her heart- an ache that was made worse when she knew that she could never heal it the way it demanded.

"Why does every aspect of my life have to be difficult?" She complained. Achoo wuffed softly in her ear as a reply, then licked it. Beka patted her scent hound on the head. "Well, I guess I have you, don't I?" She said. Achoo wriggled happily, barking an agreement, and nearly deafening Beka in the process. Hastily she sat up. "Love you, too," She grumbled as she rubbed Achoo's belly.

Rosto arrived moments later to see Beka and Achoo wrestling for control of the bed. Amused, he watched as his Bloodhound lost utterly to the smaller canine, being dumped unceremoniously onto the floor as the dog refused to give up her spot, only to move into the area Beka had made warm moments ago. "Ungrateful, that's what you are," Beka complained. "See if I give you any treats this week!"

He crossed the room, hauling her up. "I think," he teased, "Your dignity was shot."

"No need to remind me," she huffed, and then fell silent when she saw his present. "Another one?" She finally asked, as he raised the dark pink rose to present it to her.

"Do you have a grudge against roses?" He teased. "I was trying to show my appreciation for everything you've done for me, and one of the flower-girls recommended it." At her look, he said, "It was a strictly innocent conversation, Beka, and I sent Phelan to do it, anyways- Though I did supply the money." He tapped her nose with the flower. "So, do you like it?"

She sighed, smiling. "Yes, I do. Thanks, Rosto." She looked over to where his last rose had been, and slid the pink one in the vase. "You know, pink isn't exactly my favorite color," she said.

He shrugged. "They don't exactly have light blue roses, Beka. I tried my best."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Beka protested. "And…light blue isn't my favorite color." She admitted. "It's dark brown, almost black." _The color of your eyes, Rosto._

He raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "But blue is much prettier. I'd rather look at blue any day than brown."

"Well, I'd rather look at brown." She insisted. Rosto studied her for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, they don't have brown roses anyway, unless you wanted a dead one," he said. "And personally, I don't think that's a good present." He began walking to the door, and then said, "Ersken's gone, isn't he?"

"Should be," Beka admitted. "He left a while ago." Just when he was about to close her door, she asked softly, "Rosto, do you think I'm wrong, being friends with you?"

He looked at her blue eyes, and almost cried at the heartbreak and worry he saw in them. "No, Beka. You being my friend is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade it for anything." The door closed softly, and he leaned against it, closing his eyes. "I love you, Beka." He whispered to himself. "What wrong could ever come out of love?"

On the other side of the door, Beka gently traced the rose's petals, a sad smile on her face. "I wouldn't trade it for anything, either," She murmured. "With you, my life is much brighter. I love you, my savior, my friend…my Piper."

* * *

What'd you think? :)

Next chapter, I assure you, will be much more juicy in Beka/Rosto goodness. Keep an eye out; you won't be dissapointed!

Review, please? Giving Larxene warm fuzzies means faster updates :)


	5. Orange

Gah. SCHOOL IS KILLING ME.

Sorry for the wait. The only thing saving me is that my parents are out of town and have no idea I'm on the computer this late; so, I got to have some cherished free time and am uploading this chapter. Hope you enjoy- it's one of my favorites, despite it being so angsty!

Thanks to my beta, Lioness's Heart. She's awesome :)

_

* * *

Orange: Desire; Passion; Excitement_

Rosto stood outside her door, watching as the young Dog moved about her room, unpacking. Her stiffness wasn't uncommon- after all, she had spent a long time on horseback, and had just come back from a healing- but what really scared him was her expression. It was blank, devoid of any emotion. Her eyes were haunted, still seeing things that could not be healed with all the magic in the world. She looked as though all life had been stripped from her, leaving a soulless husk capable of only the most basic jobs- eat, sleep, walk, sit, and look, but not see. Even Achoo, who was normally immune to her handler's tempers, whined at Beka's lack of them.

"Beka?" He asked as she paused. "Welcome back." He hesitated. She was looking at him, still devoid of emotion. "I just… congratulations, I suppose." He said. "I heard you brought the Prince back." Still, she didn't respond- his concern reached new heights. "Beka? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied, but the response seemed too automatic to be true. She didn't look 'fine'. In fact, she looked as far from 'fine' as he had ever seen her. Talking to him would be 'fine'. Complaining about what happened at Watch would be 'fine'. Rolling her eyes at his flirting would be 'fine'. Denying her various cuts and bruises and insisting she was ok despite her winces and quiet gasps of pain were 'fine'. Staring at him as though he was a ghost was not 'fine'.

He went up to her, afraid to touch her, lest he frighten her off. "You're not fine," he said quietly. "I know you, Beka. This isn't you. What happened?"

She swayed, staring up at him with unfocused eyes. "What . . . happened . . . ?" She whispered, and he reached out to steady her. At his contact, a jolt seemed to run through her- eyes widening, she gasped, "No!" and slammed into him, sobbing.

Startled, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Whining, Achoo gently butted their legs, clearly wondering what was going on and how she could help. They ignored her- Rosto was busy trying to figure out how he could stop Beka from crying, and Beka was too busy crying to revel in the fact that she was in Rosto's arms. All in all, it was a moment both of them would normally have jumped at the chance to have- if it weren't for the fact that Beka was sobbing her heart out.

Eventually, she began to tell him, haltingly, how she had tracked the Prince throughout most of Tortall, and parts of Galla, Tyra, and Barzun. He stayed silent throughout the whole story. Right now she needed his support, not interruptions. He knew she would tell the whole story, and if she glossed over some details, he didn't care.

Slowly, she said how, when the Prince was first discovered missing, she, Tunstall, and Nathanial were on patrol in Dockmarket, breaking up a bar fight. During that process Beka overheard a few people talking about a 'stolen brat', and how he was more trouble than they thought. A spoiled child, they said, shouldn't be making such a fuss, and should be crying in the corner. Thinking they were child slavers, she hobbled them, bringing them to the cages. After the cage dogs had their way, she learned they were part of a bigger conspiracy- namely, kidnapping the Prince. They were only two of the many guards, though- but even two were enough to let her track the place the Prince had last been. With that information, she and her two partners began to follow the trail, Pounce and Achoo following along with them.

The crown provided them with horses, foods, and weapons, though Beka had denied all metal but a small dagger. Nathanial, however, had some archery practice, and chose a crossbow. Tunstall kept his usual gear. He had teased his Puppy about his crossbow for several days, until they were ambushed by bandits. when Nathanial fired an arrow and struck a bandit in the leg, he had undoubtedly saved Tunstall's life, since the bandit was about to plunge a dagger in Tunstall's back. He had stopped teasing after that, and was grateful for it when Nathanial also provided meals.

Achoo followed the scent all the way to Galla, where they were attacked by road bandits, ambushes laid by the captors, wild animals, and once, a jealous cove whose wife had been flirting with Tunstall. They had also met allies- village people who pointed their way when Achoo lost the scent, a woodsman who wanted a little adventure and knew routes to gain time on their enemies, and help from local pigeons whenever they came to a town or city. Once, during a time they were trying to rescue the Prince in a small town, Beka had taken a nasty wound in the stomach, and Tunstall had said they had nearly died getting her out of there. They had lost three days waiting for her to recover, and by the time they reached Galla, Achoo had lost the trail. If it hadn't been for a helpful beggar who was at the right place at the right time, they wouldn't have found their destination- only to find it was a trap.

Apparently, the trail had split a few days out of Corus. One group consisting of several mages and three rushers took the north route. Another, consisting of one mage, two rushers, and the Prince, headed east and then cut down south. The one who had travelled north to Galla had created several simulacrums, which were only illusions of the Prince and the missing rushers. Beka, Tunstall, and Nathanial walked into the waiting arms of a group more than five times their size. Only after fighting a losing battle, one that resulted in Nathanial's death and them getting thrown in jail, did they overhear what had really happened.

Beka, who at that point shut off all feeling, would have given up then and there had the woodsmen and Pounce not broken them free. Though still sorely wounded, Tunstall and Beka took the time to give Nathanial a proper burial, and then stole some horses, as theirs had been left back in Tortall under a Baron's protection. Now with a clear destination, they headed as fast as they could to Tyra, where the captors were to take a boat to Barzun. They had to switch mounts frequently, by honest and not-so-honest means- but they were desperate, at that point. Their targets had several weeks' head start, and Beka knew they wouldn't have squandered the time. They were no doubt already in Tyra, and most likely about to take the ship to Barzun, where the game would be lost.

Only upon arriving in Tyra did they realize that the gods had a hand in their quest, for the two rushers had been arrested upon arrival in Tyra for horse theft. The mage, who had no idea how to handle a five-year-old on his own nor wanted too, wasted a week trying to find new guards, and another trying to find a way to locate his contacts in Barzun, since his arrested partners had been the ones to deal with the man who hired him- they were guides as much as guards. When Beka, Tunstall, Pounce, Achoo, and the woodsmen finally arrived in the port city, they were able to locate the mage's whereabouts thanks to the two dead rushers riding pigeon-back. The final showdown had been on the ship bound to Barzun, when Beka and Tunstall faced down the rushers, and the woodsmen, who turned out to also have the Gift, dueled the mage. When the mage finally died (thanks to Beka knocking him overboard and him drowning), the Prince was freed, and they returned to Corus battered, grieving, and exhausted.

The King had been grateful, of course, but wanted to keep the affair quiet. It wouldn't do for Tortall's enemies to know that the Prince had been kidnapped under the guard's very noses. What enraged Rosto was the fact that the kidnapping had been orchestrated to start a war between Barzun and Tortall, allowing the captors to rise to power within Barzun's government. Money by the way of ransom he could understand- but he would not tolerate war.

It took Beka nearly all day to tell the tale, and when she got to the end, her voice broke as she explained how, during the last battle with the mage, Pounce had been slain while trying to protect the Prince. His heart broke along with hers. He had been fond of the cat. He cried for Beka, who had shed too many tears already, and it was her turn to wipe them away.

When she was finally done, a heavy silence fell over the room. Sometime during the tale, they had migrated to her bed- Beka still had her face buried in his chest, and Rosto was curled protectively around her, one arm around her waist, the other soothingly stroking her head. It was a long time before either could find their voice, and when they did, it was Rosto who spoke first. "I'm sorry, Beka," He whispered. "I had no idea… if I had known…" he trailed off. They both knew there was little he could have done. His sphere of influence existed among the Rats of Corus, not Galla, Tyra, or Barzun. Still, she loved him for trying. He cleared his throat, and then spoke softly, "I know Pounce hasn't left you, not completely. He's still watching over you, in the sky- you'll see him in the stars at night, and in your dreams when you're asleep."

"I know." She whispered, voice rough. "But it still doesn't make the pain go away."

"If there's anything I can do to help, Beka, tell me, and I'll do it," He whispered, and she knew he meant it. For one lingering, infinite moment, their eyes met- silently, a decision was made, and she crossed a line, never looking back.

Their lips crashed together, seeking solace, comfort, _love_. In a flood of emotions, years of suppressed attraction, passion, and desire overwhelmed them, forcing away every rational thought. They had needed each other for too long to back out now, and for once, Beka didn't want to. She wanted to feel Rosto close to her, to be with him despite their paths in life, and she wanted it _now._ Rogue or not, he was the only person left alive who truly understood her, and she didn't want him to leave. Helping him to shed his tunic, she only focused on the here, and the now. The concept of past and future were forgotten, and as her fingers ran over the skin and muscle she had only dreamed about, she found she didn't care.

Rosto, though absorbed in the young woman below him, still had a small part of his mind realize that Beka had gained more scars than she had let on. He already knew about the one across her stomach, but there were several that peppered her chest, shoulder blades, and thighs, as well as one that was hidden by her hair at the base of her neck. There was also one near her eyebrow, one so much like his own he would have laughed under different circumstances.

It was hours later, when the sky had been dark for a while and they let the fires that had consumed them die down that Beka finally spoke. "What now?" She whispered. He knew she didn't mean their future- she meant hers. He considered his words carefully before he spoke next.

"You stand." He said simply. "You find your legs and walk forward once more. What happened was something no one should have to face- but you did, and you survived it. That's all you can hope for, Beka. You survived, and now you need to walk forward once more. I know you can do it. You're the strongest mot I've ever met, and if anyone can find a new reason to live, I know you can. Besides," his voice dropped to a soft whisper, "I'll be here to help you. So will Ersken, and Goodwin, and Tunstall, and everyone who knows and loves you. You're not alone, Beka. No matter how long it takes, we'll help you. You can count on that."

She didn't reply, but he knew she had listened. When she finally fell asleep, a small smile was on her face, and he knew that she had already taken the first step forward.

Silently, trying not to disturb her, he slid out of her grasp and off of the bed. Though he was reluctant to leave her for even a second, he reassured himself that he would only be gone a moment. After all, he had a purchase to make, and if he waited any longer, he would be too late.

Beka slept late into the day, and when she awoke, Rosto was beside her again, though dressed- as was she, she realized. Though she distinctly remembered last night's discussion, as well as the actions following it, she realized that he must have put her nightclothes on her so that, if a curious soul happened to look inside, they would have simply seen Rosto innocently keeping a suffering Beka company throughout the night. It certainly helped that he was lying on top of the covers, and his clothes, though wrinkled, were not cause for suspicion.

Then she noticed the rose.

It was orange, the petals lightning to a dark gold as they curled inward. Some were shot through with red, and as she reached for it with trembling fingers, Rosto opened his dark eyes to regard her with pure, radiating joy and love. "Glad to see you're up," He whispered, his hand moving to cover hers and the rose stem. "Feeling better?"

"Much," She replied, and meant it. "Rosto…"

His lips covered hers, and she lost herself in the feel of them. When they broke apart, he said, "I heard it in town- you're a hero, Beka. They're calling you the Mastiff, now, and the King is throwing a ball in your honor. Of course, you and Tunstall are to be the guests of honor. Lady Sabine was making her joy known clear enough." There was a hidden laughter in his eyes, and she smiled, knowing full well what he meant. "Apparently, the whole stunt wasn't as obscure as the King had hoped."

"I," She said as she leaned closer, "unfortunately, have a prior engagement, and am highly regretful that I cannot attend. Tunstall can have as much fun as he wants dressing up for the event- I will not."

"Are you sure?" He asked, repressing a smile. "I'm sure My Lady Teodorie would adore having an excuse to dress you up. And your sister will be disappointed in that she couldn't make you a dress…"

"And risk having Diona mess it up in revenge? Never," She insisted. Their faces were centimeters apart now. "I'm sure the King will understand that I need time to recover."

"I'm sure he will," Rosto agreed, closing the distance between them.

Beka didn't care that she had bedded the Rouge, and that now they had to hide their relationship, for very few would understand. All she cared about was that she had finally given in to what her heart had been telling her for a long time.

She loved Rosto. And she would never again deny it.

* * *

So, you likey?

Course you did. So push that pretty button to show just how much you loved it!


	6. Red

What's this? Two updates in two days?

Yes, I'm trying to make it up to you. So enjoy, please! Shameless fluff is always a good excuse to read a new chapter~

And, of course, thanks ever to my marvelous beta, Lioness's Heart! She's ever so patient and supportive, and really helped me with this story.

_

* * *

Red: True love; devotion_

It had been half a year since the Prince had been stolen, and the fame Beka and Tunstall had gained had yet to fade. People still stared at them with awe and respect, the word 'Mastiff' floating after her with reverence. It did come in handy, she thought, since Rats gave up rather than fight her, and whenever she bought something, the vendor or merchant that was doing business with her happily reduced the price by half or a quarter. Though she resented 'robbing' them, she didn't complain overmuch. Sometimes it came in handy, especially on birthdays; most of the time it was something she simply tolerated.

Three months ago she moved into the Dove officially. Mistress Trout's lodgings simply weren't adequate for her anymore- even the kindly landlady agreed. City folk constantly mobbed her as she exited, no matter what door she came out of- blessing her, asking her to protect them, or simply trying to get a look at her. Though they didn't harm her, it constantly made her late to muster, and the mob outside the door was bad for business. Being at the Dove not only offered her protection from the people's inquisitive nature, she was also closer to Rosto. They had been involved ever since that fateful night when she had come back to Corus- and though only their closest friends knew of it, they didn't want to risk having someone notice Rosto exiting her lodgings in the wee hours of the morning, or vice versa. While some of the Rats were uneasy at living with a Dog right above their heads, they were assured that Beka and the Rouge had an understanding. So long as they did nothing to provoke her (and they all knew that they dare not ignore the Rouge's warning), she would ignore them. It was a risky system, but so far, Rosto's Court had not gotten in her way, and she had not gotten in theirs. Sometimes, she even stopped to chat if she knew the individual that happened across her- most of the time, though, they simply ignored each other.

Beka and Rosto could not have been happier. They liked the fact that when they came home at night, they could forget their duties and enjoy each other's company, shedding the identity of 'Rouge' and 'Dog' and simply be Rosto and Beka. They used every excuse to be together. Beka even wrote her reports while in his presence, and though he sometimes looked over her shoulder, she didn't mind. By then she would have told him what happened anyway. She did not, however, let him read her journal- that bit was private information, and he knew better to argue with her. Still, he was curious, but he wouldn't dare peek at the pages. She trusted him, and he would never dare to ruin that trust.

One evening, as the rain poured down and Beka could hardly see, let alone chase a Rat, she chanced upon an illegal slave auction, made lazy because they thought no one would risk the weather to interrupt them. After hobbling the guards and getting reinforcements, Beka, Tunstall, Ersken, Birch, and three other patrols crashed the party. They easily stopped anyone who ran and protected the slaves as the buyers panicked, rushing about and adding to the chaos. Beka, who was sprawled on the floor after being tripped by a frantic merchant, was the only one to see the ringleader sneaking out a back door. Hauling herself up, she made sure she had all of her equipment before dashing after him.

The rain made it hard to see, but she managed to stay on him as he led her on a merry chase through the streets. She finally cornered him in an abandoned warehouse- one, she remembered, that had held another illegal slave auction a month before. Her voice echoing about her, she said, "I'd advise you to surrender. You're trapped, and I'll sit here all day if I have to."

He gave a cold laugh, turning to face her. "I won't be so sure, guardswoman. I have contacts- you see, the Rouge himself is a business partner of mine, and if he hears that I've been captured, he'll bail me free. You'll only get the satisfaction of seeing me in the cages for a few hours."

She narrowed her eyes. Rosto hadn't mentioned anything of the sort, but then again, he didn't really talk about Rouge business much. "Not if he doesn't get word that you're in there." She said, trying to buy time so she could work out the meaning behind his words. She was sure Rosto had said he had stopped associating with slavery… "We have means of making sure a message, ah, disappears."

"Nice try, girlie, but I have ways of making sure my messages arrive. My contacts are skilled in the art of sneaking about." He meant Rats, no doubt. Rats that, quite possibly, also worked for Rosto. "I also have information that may just sway your mind. If you put me in the cages and the Rouge doesn't bail me out, the whole of Corus will know that he and a certain Guardswoman have been canoodling. What about that? Will you sacrifice one of your own to that humiliation?"

So, he didn't know who she was- or, he didn't recognize her, since she had her full armor on and a cloak to ward off the rain. Grateful for that cover, at least, she snorted. "Why should I care how they spend their time? So long as I'm not the one on the chopping block, I don't care." Still, if he was telling the truth, then she would still be found out. What it really all depended on was if people would believe it…

"Ah, I see. So that's where your loyalties lie," He smiled, pulling out a purse. "I can pay you quite handsomely, of course, if you let me go. You'll never have need of anything again." The smile would have fooled an innocent, but Beka had learned how to sniff out a lie, and it was obvious he was deceiving her. "I don't care about money," She said, her voice ripe with contempt. "And I will see you in the cages by the end of the day." She began to pace toward him, making sure her baton was resting comfortably in her hand.

She was two strides away when he struck. A knife she hadn't known about whipped out, and she had to dive to the side to avoid it. He lunged toward her, and for a single, terrible instant, she thought that he would stab her. Then somehow she stopped him, and they grappled, Beka avoiding the knife and swinging with her baton, he blocking the baton with the knife and trying to stab her when she wasn't attacking.

She knew that his weight would make a difference in the struggle, and he knew it, too- Beka wasn't good at wrestling, for all that Rosto was trying to teach her. As he began to pin her down, she tried a few tricks Rosto had taught her, but apparently he was expecting them. Easily avoiding them, he trapped her arms between them, and soon the knife found its way to her neck. She froze, breathing heavily, glaring at him.

Though he shuddered at her eyes, he didn't budge. "Now, who's got who trapped?" He said. She didn't answer, only continued to glare at him. He was forced to avert his gaze. "Since we've come to an understanding, I'll just leave. I trust you won't come after me?" No answer. Shrugging, he said, "Oh well. You're just a Dog, after all. There are more than enough of them crawling about. Now, if you'll just let me be…"

His head did a funny thing then. It suddenly disappeared.

At least, that's what it looked like from her angle. As she scrambled up, she saw that it was still attached to his body, but not for long. There was a reason she stayed on Rosto's good side- he was not one to cross, and when he was angry, you either got out of his way, or paid the price.

And Rosto was not happy at the moment.

"Berret," he said, his voice dangerously low. "I should have known. As if the missing rushers weren't enough, the fact that two of them were murdered painted a clear target on your back. And when I get here, what do I find? You were trying to murder a Dog. And not just any Dog, at that. You were trying to murder my Dog, who protects me as well as those under my care. I don't like pretty coin wasted because you decide to steal my throne in an underhanded way." Beka knew that Rosto was close to bursting, and was close to doing something he would regret. Slowly, she stood, noticing with relief that Aniki, Kora, and Bold Brian were there as well. "Rogue business, Beka," Kora said softly. "Berret murdered Reed Katie and Coralina, a runner who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." There was pain in her eyes- Coralina was a gixie of only twelve years, and had only just joined Aniki's coterie of female Rats. Due to her small size, she had happily agreed to run messages for the Queen of the Rogue, and Beka knew from first-hand experience that the girl would never harm a fly. Nodding, Beka stepped aside. "Be my guest." Her voice was hard. "Just wait until I leave the building."

"Of course," Kora assured as they stepped up behind Rosto. "We'll take it from here."

As they interrogated the man, Rosto dragged Beka to a secluded section of the warehouse, and promptly pulled her close. "Don't ever give me a fright like that again," He gasped, kissing her face repeatedly. She made no move to stop him. "He was bigger than me," She pointed out. "And he knew the tricks you taught me. If you hadn't arrived, he may be gone by now, and I'd quite possibly be dead." They both shuddered at that thought.

A particularly painful yell reminded them that Rosto still had a job to do, and chatting with Beka wasn't it. "I'll be late to dinner," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Wait for me?"

"Of course," She replied, kissing him. "Just don't stay out too long."

They parted, Rosto striding to the now docile Barret with a determined look on his face, and Beka leaving through the door she had entered with. The last look she had gotten of her lover was him standing before Barret, speaking in a low voice that Beka knew meant business. She ducked out before she could see anything that would force her to arrest the lot of them, friends or no.

She wasn't sure, but she thought Bold Brian had winked at her as she left.

She found her way back to the now-demolished slave auction, where Tunstall was waiting impatiently with a rather bored and put-out Achoo. Upon seeing her handler, the scent hound perked up, wagging her tail enthusiastically. With a sting of guilt Beka realized that she had left the dog to guard a door that no one would use, and therefore tortured her by letting her see all the action, but not be a part of it. "You'll get a big meal when we're through, I swear," She said, bending down to pet her hound. Achoo barked, wriggling happily.

Tunstall let out an aggravated sight. "And where," he asked, "have you been?" She could tell that he was annoyed with her coming back empty-handed, but really, there wasn't much she could do… at least, that's what she told herself. She braced herself for his flood of admonishments. "I was chasing a Rat, only to have him escape when Rosto grabbed him before me. I didn't really get a chance to argue; he just gabbled something about Rogue business and left." She sighed. "Though I can't complain overmuch; the Rat had me by knife-point." She rubbed the red welt the blade had made.

Sure enough, Tunstall began berating her on her judgment, complaining that they were partners, and that partners needed to stick together. She didn't bother pointing out that he had been busy with his own fight at the time, and in the time it would take to drag him away, her Rat would have already gone and run away. She knew he had been worried, and was just letting out steam; he would tire in a bit.

She left him at the Mantel and Pullet, where he would, much to his dismay, be eating dinner by himself. That attitude changed when he saw Sabine waiting for him. Beka had dropped the Lady a hint earlier in the day that she was eating with other friends, and that she hated leaving Tunstall alone like that. The knight had been more than happy to play along. Seeing the two lovebirds cooing about each other, Beka grinned, then headed toward the Dove with a skip to her step. Despite the rain, she thought it had been a rather pleasant evening. After all, she had survived another day, hadn't she?

And tomorrow was Court Day- meaning that she and Rosto would be able to catch up on some lost time. Smiling, she began to change, carefully unbraiding her hair and putting it up in a practical yet stylish bun that Kora had taught her a few days before.

She was dried and wearing a loose cotton shirt and breeches when Rosto finally arrived, dripping wet but grinning. "Lovely weather, isn't it?" He said breezily, sloshing into her room and proceeding to shed his clothes. "Makes a man glad to be alive."

"Very funny," She said dryly, moving behind him to put his clothes in the washbasin, ringing them out as she did so and draping them over chairs, curtain rods, and trunks. "What happened to your cloak? That would have kept you reasonably dry."

"Love, nothing can stay dry in this weather," He replied, grinning cheekily. "I'm probably drowning inside, since I soaked up so much water." Now dressed in only a loincloth, he rooted around her clothes before finding a spare set of his. Beka tossed him a towel. "Dry off as I get a fire going," She said. He complied, and soon the room was warm, the food was good, and the company was even better. Laughing at one of Bold Brian's escapades that Rosto was retelling, she was startled to find that her door was open- and that anyone could simply pass by and see the two of them curled up together on the floor in a very non-platonic way.

He seemed to notice it, too. "I'll be right back," he promised, standing up to close the door behind him and, by the sound of his footsteps, going to his own room in the attic. Sighing, Beka traced patterns in the wooden floor, missing the warmth he had provided at her back. Snagging another slice of apple, she munched on it before he returned, toting a lovely red rose.

Her eyes lit up. "What's the occasion this time?" She asked. "I don't recall doing anything special, like getting sick, or becoming a soulless husk." Still, she accepted it with her usual reverence, her fingers softly tracing the deep red petals.

"Well," He said, crouching before her, "I thought now would be a good time." He cleared his throat, and Beka noticed that he had, once again, left the door opened. Standing, she moved to close it, and behind her Rosto shifted uncomfortably. "Beka," he said, and then when she looked at him expectantly, he seemed to forget what he was going to say.

She frowned, reaching for the door handle again. "If you aren't going to tell me what's on your mind, you might as well leave. I still have reports to do, and I need to write in my journal." He blinked, and then said softly, "Wait." She did so, looking at him expectantly. He crossed over to her, kissing her sweetly, and when she was thoroughly melted a small box appeared in his hand. "Beka," he started again, "I know now's not the perfect time, but after seeing that knife at your throat…" his voice trailed off, and then he started again. "Beka, please, will you spend the rest of your life with me, so long as you desire it?"

She stared. Eyes wide, she simply stood there, completely forgetting how to speak or form words. The rose quivered in her hands- Rosto continued to hold her gaze, his free hand holding hers. "Is that another way to ask me to marry you?" She finally managed to croak out.

Rosto gave a small smile. "No. It means exactly what it says. You've told me so many times that you don't want to be with a rusher. Right now, seeing you with me, it makes me feel honored that you trust me enough to take the relationship this far. Being with you has been the best thing that's happened to me; and Beka, we work. Everyone knows it. You and I are a team. The streets have never been so peaceful, never been so safe. Together we have changed so much; just imagine what we can do in the future! I want to be with you forever, Beka, and if this is the way to do it, I will put forth everything I can to make it come true. You can still leave at any time, only this way, you and I won't be trapped in a marriage. This way, you will be free to be with me as long as you want until you decide that we can't be together. But Beka, I swear that it won't ever come to that."

"You don't have to tell me that," She said after a lengthy pause, one in which Rosto's eyes never left hers. "I know." Tears pricked at her eyes. "And yes, I want to be with you too. Whatever it takes, Rosto." She flung her arms around his neck, and with a whoop of joy he swung her around, kissing her passionately. Her heart soared- how could she have been so lucky to find the one man who understood her like this, who knew what she was feeling even when she didn't express it? Rosto was making a great sacrifice on his part for her, and she loved him even more for it. She knew that if they got married, she'd be gone within the year. This way, he had allowed her to stay with him without feeling caged, and she knew in her heart that they would stay together.

Achoo, from where she had been lounging by the fire, barked a question, tail thumping as she looked on at their rather silly show of affection. But seeing as she was being ignored, she went back to dozing, moving closer to the fire.

Rosto tucked the rose behind her ear, and then opened the box, revealing a small silver band set with diamonds and an opal in the center that sparkled with every color of the rainbow. "I know you like opals," he said, "And this just reminded me of you. Simple, yet memorable- no matter where you are, you make a statement." Blinking back tears, Beka slid it on the ring finger of her right hand, finding that it fit perfectly. "It's beautiful," She whispered. Then she kissed him again.

The next day, the Dogs and eventually the Lower City would be in an uproar, trying to figure out who their beloved Mastiff had fallen for. And only Tunstall and Goodwin, who would be told by Beka herself, would know, as well as Aniki, Phelan, Kora, and Ersken. Though many would suspect, only those few would know the truth- that Guardswoman Rebakah Cooper, the Terrier, Bloodhound, and Mastiff, was symbolically bonded to the Piper, the Scanran rusher turned Rogue of Corus. And both of them knew that it was the best decision they had made in their entire lives.

* * *

Just a small note before the confusion sets in about Beka's ring...

Yes, many people may point out that the ring should have gone on Beka's left hand, since they are engaged. But I must point out that she's only symbolically bonded- therefore, she promised to be with him, but not marry him. Thus, the ring finger of her right hand. People normally wear it on that hand if they're not certain about being engaged, but in this case it's because Beka is promising to stay with him so long as she still loves him.

I don't know if that cleared anything up, but I hope it helps.

Anyway, review please! I like hearing what you think about my stories :)


	7. White

Fluff alert. Sorry; can't help myself.

Seven down, two to go; it's gonna be over soon =( Still, that's two more chapters to enjoy! So I hope you like them~

And of course, thanks to my beta, Lioness's Heart.

_

* * *

White: Innocence; Purity; Marriage; Honor_

The day was perfect, in Beka's eyes. The sky was powder blue, and the clouds were a cotton candy wonderland scattered artfully above them. The temperature was warm, but bearable- not too hot, not too cold. As Kora helped her into the rather fancy and expensive blue and white silk dress that was Lorine's pride and joy, Beka knew that the day couldn't have been better.

In fact, it made it that much better that Lorine was with her, as well as a very reluctant Diona. Now that Beka was getting married (not that they knew who it was or that it was purely symbolic; Beka made it very clear that she preferred her private life to be exactly that- private), she had finally deemed that Beka had some shred of civilization left within her, and that she wasn't such a hopeless cause after all. Still, that probably had something to do with the fact that rumors had cropped up saying Beka would give up Dog duty once she started a family, and although that was false, she made no move to stop them. She wanted her family's blessing, and that included Diona's as well.

"Well," her oldest younger sister finally said as she threaded white roses in Beka's hair, "I suppose that I never imagined you getting married, even if I don't know the cove crazy enough to get with you. I suppose, if you haven't killed him yet with that stick of yours, he must be something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorine demanded. "It's because of that stick that you lay safe in bed; and need I remind you that it was Beka who saved the life of your future mistress's son?" This caused Beka to start slightly- looking at Diona in the mirror, she asked, "You're going to be a maid for the Queen?"

Diona looked smug. "Yes. Lady Teodorie has been making references for a few years, and when I went for an audience with Her Majesty last week, I impressed her so much that she offered me the job on the spot."

"Congratulations," Beka smiled. "I know you worked hard, and I'm proud of you. And Lorine, I couldn't have had a more perfect dress even if a goddess had given it to me." Her siblings glowed with pride, though Diona didn't dare show it. After fixing the last rose in Beka's hair, she stepped back, nodding. "There; all done. Now do we get to meet this cove that has Beka in such a moony-eyed mood?"

Kora chuckled. She was playing that part of Lower City maid beautifully, Beka thought. "The young mistresses knows that it's a closed ceremony, though mayhap I can persuade the mistress to show him off after the ceremony. He's too good lookin' to be hidden away." She met Beka's eyes with a mischievous smile; Rosto would be pleased to meet Beka's sisters, even though he had to pretend to be a respectful courier who was out of Corus far more than he was actually in the city. It was the only cover they could think of to explain his absence; after all, the Rogue was just as busy as a Dog, and they couldn't be seen together in public, unless it was as Rogue and Dog. Beka hated lying to her own family, but it couldn't be helped. Diona was just starting to trust her- she didn't want to ruin that tenuous bond now.

"But we're family now!" Lorine protested. "We should be at the ceremony!" She actually just wanted to see the groom's face when he saw Beka's full outfit, but she kept that to herself; she actually found the whole romance exciting, and no doubt would hound Beka for details regarding the ordeal at a later date.

Diona sniffed delicately. "It is clear, Lorine, we are no longer welcome here. We may as well leave while we still have some dignity." She swept out of the room, a reluctant Lorine following after her.

"Remember to meet us at the Golden Rose at five!" Beka hollered after them. "Unless, of course, you don't want to meet my husband!"

"We'll be there!" Lorine promised, closing the door behind her. Beka instantly turned worried eyes to Kora. "What happens if they find out?" She whispered.

Kora smiled, taking Beka's hands in her own. "They may, one day. For now, all they need to know is that you love each other, and that you're happy. If they see that today, perhaps when you do tell them the truth, they won't be so judgmental. I know Rosto loves you, more than he has loved anyone in the past; just remember that when times are hard. Whether or not your siblings will understand is a problem for the future. Deal with it when the time comes."

Beka nodded, taking a deep breath. Below her, she knew Tunstall, Goodwin, Ersken, Aniki, Phelan, and Rosto were waiting for her…Rosto, who she would be bonded to. She smiled. "Let's go."

In the wide, open space of the courtyard, Rosto stared wordlessly at his hands.

Beside him, Phelan smirked. "Scared?" He asked, but Rosto didn't move. "Terrified," he admitted. Phelan patted him sympathetically on the back.

Goodwin, dressed in a red dress over a long sleeved white shirt, exchanged a glance with Tunstall. "I feel sorry for him," She said. Tunstall nodded. "Beka's going to be hard to handle," he replied, stretching. "Speaking of Beka, where is she?"

No one answered; Beka had arrived, and Rosto nearly fainted out of shock when he laid eyes on her.

She was beautiful. The blue in her dress brought out her eyes, and her smile lit up her whole face. He barely noticed her outfit, though Goodwin looked on in approval.

It was of the latest fashion, with a low-cut bodice with enough cleavage to be tempting, but not scandalous. The dress itself was of a light blue silk, embroidered in white thread to depict vines, flowers, and doves. The skirt was bunched up and tied with a bow, the skirt parting in the front to reveal a white fabric that glittered with diamonds scattered artfully across the fabric. It rustled delicately with every step, the diamonds glinting in the sun.

In her hands she held a beautiful bouquet of a wide variety of flowers- Gillyflowers, Roses, Lilies, and many others, each holding a different meaning to ensure long-lasting love and life, dedication, and luck- and their scent hung in the air long after she had moved on. One of Kora's necklaces were strung around her neck, and in her ears were diamond ear bobs that Rosto had given her last year on her birthday. But it was her eyes that drew Rosto- her beautiful, ice blue eyes that were bright with love and joy, that had locked onto his own dark pools the instant she had seen him.

Their gazes never left one another's throughout the entire hand-fasting ceremony, and as they said their vows, tears welled up in Beka's eyes. Under normal circumstances she would have been appalled at her behavior, but today was an exception. She was promising to spend her life with her true love. It didn't matter that they weren't legally husband and wife. She was going to be with him, and that was all that mattered.

Rosto's expression was one of awe and joy, mirroring Beka's own. Yet his eyes held a certain mischief, one that spelled trouble for later on. She hoped that it wouldn't involve her siblings- though she had a feeling it would have to deal with the bedroom. Rosto had made it clear last night that he couldn't wait until that particular part of the ceremony.

"I, Rebakah Cooper, solemnly swear that I will remain by the side of Rosto the Piper, King of the Rogue, so long as I both desire and commit to our relationship. If the time comes that I wish to leave, I promise to leave with and cherish the memories of the time we had together. If I remain, I swear that I will be as true a partner as possible and that I will continue to support and love him for the rest of my days. So mote it be," She vowed, her voice carrying easily over the air.

Rosto was next. "I, Rosto the Piper, solemnly swear that I will remain by the side of Rebakah Cooper, Guardswoman of the Lower City, so long as I both desire and commit to our relationship. If the time comes that I wish to leave, I will keep with me the memories, and continue our friendship. If I remain, I swear to love and cherish her, and offer my protection should she ever need it. I will be her pillar of strength, and comfort her when she is overwhelmed with her duty. So mote it be." His voice was filled with emotion. Everyone present couldn't deny their love for each other. Eyes shining, Beka smiled at him, thankful that he had been so sincere.

"With these vows you are bound. May you uphold them with all sincerity, and never forget those words," the priest intoned, holding Beka's and Rosto's intertwined hands between his. "May your life together be long, and your happiness never fade.

"From here on, you are bonded. So mote it be," He concluded.

He watched as Beka and Rosto embraced, surrounded by their friends. Amusement glittered in his eyes. While obtaining his priesthood, he had never imagined that he would be in this predicament. When Rosto had approached him a few days earlier, he had admitted to having doubts, but now that he saw them together, he knew that this day would be forever engrained in his mind as the most beautiful and sincere ceremony he would ever conduct.

Once the congratulations were over and the two had regained their wits, they went indoors to change into more practical outfits. Though still giddy from the bonding ceremony- there really was no other way to describe it; it wasn't a marriage, yet it was so much more than simple vows of devotion- she was still coherent enough to put on a fashionable cotton dress of blue with silver embroidery. It had been another gift of Lorine's (it was intended for the Midsummer festival, but Beka thought this was more appropriate). Her hair went into the bun she wore whenever it wasn't in a braid, and as she walked proudly out, she noticed Rosto was waiting for her.

No one would have guessed that he was the Rogue. Though he couldn't hide the scars on his face, he was dressed as fine as a minor Lord, not too wealthy, but within range of his fake identity. His hair, normally a little ruffled from his time outdoors, had not one hair out of place- he looked every inch the prize courier.

"You look nice," she said upon arrival. "How come you didn't get this fancy earlier?" He had worn a simple white cotton shirt and black breeches- the only jewelry was a bracelet of linked silver that had a charm with Beka's picture in it. She had given it to him only a month ago; now, he never went without it.

He smiled, offering his arm. "Well, now I have to impress your family, so I have to dress nice. And you always said that you prefer me in lesser clothing…"

"Ok, ok!" Beka cried, blushing. "I was just teasing."

"Well, so was I." He winked. He flicked his wrist, and a white rose appeared in his hand, its heart shot through with a pale gold. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Beka said, accepting it.

They entered the Golden Rose, and after a word from Goodwin, they were whisked away to a private booth in the back of the inn, seated on a small balcony overlooking a rich and beautiful garden. Will, Nilo, Lorine, and Diona were already waiting for her- to Beka's consternation, Lady Teodorie and Lord Gershom were also present. She knew that her Lord would recognize Rosto in a heartbeat. It didn't surprise her when he looked at them, and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

She gave a half-smile. He nodded, knowing she would explain it later.

Lady Teodorie appraised Rosto, her eyes holding grudging approval. "You make good money for a courier." She finally said, hiding her suspicion. Rosto pretended to look flattered. "I saved up for years to buy this outfit, milady," He said. "I knew there would be a time when I would want it." He beamed at Beka. "Looks like I was right."

They sat down at the head of the table, and instantly Lorine captured Rosto's attention. Beka began to talk in a low tone with Gershom. Even during a celebration they couldn't resist talking about Dog business. Teodorie frowned, but allowed them a few moments before claiming her husband back. Beka quickly adjusted and leaned over to strike up a conversation with her brothers.

Dinner was spectacular, filled with delicacies Rosto could only dream about. Beka, who hadn't had such a rich meal since she had left the Provost's house, enjoyed it immensely- though she would never admit it, she had missed the expensive yet delicious meals that were provided every now and then. Rosto even began to feed her, much to Lorine's amusement.

"How did you two meet again?" Lorine begged. She had been wringing Beka and Rosto dry over their relationship, and it was the fourth time she had asked. Rosto was about to respond, when Diona cut in, sounding bored.

"Please, Lorine, I've heard that too many times. Why don't you ask something worthwhile? Like where they are going to live now or how many children they want?" If she was expecting to embarrass her sister, she was disappointed. Beka simply blinked.

"At least two children," she replied. "And I'm still going to stay at the Dove."

Diona made a face. "Why stay with thieves and bandits? No lady should be there, married or no."

Rosto's eyes flashed, but Beka hurried to explain before he could comment. "I have an agreement with the Rogue," She said. "I protect him, and he shelters me. I haven't had any trouble before, and I don't expect it now." She gave his hand a warning squeeze under the table. "Nilo, what was that horse you were talking about earlier? The mare?"

With the conversation moved to safer ground, the rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough. They said their final goodbyes in front of the Golden Rose, Lorine, Will, and Nilo worshipping the ground Rosto stood on, and Diona standing away with a polite but obvious disinterest. "You still need to visit us!" Lorine exclaimed. "You always say you're lonely, and I don't want you to get so caught up in your marriage that you forget about us!"

"I'll never forget about you," Beka promised. "And I'm glad I could see you today."

Lorine kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Beka," She whispered. She scurried off to stand beside Lady Teodorie, and was replaced by Diona. "I can't say you're lucky, but I'm glad you found someone to love," She announced. "I'm impressed that you actually put up with her, Roska."

Rosto (Whose alias was Roska; hopefully, no one would see the similarities between the face and name) smirked at her. "I'm surprised she puts up with me," he replied.

Diona raised her eyebrows, but ignored his comment. "Good night," She finally said, and they parted ways, Will and Nilo waving over their shoulders all the way down the street.

When Beka and Rosto entered their room at the Dove, she let out a large sigh and collapsed on the bed. "Thank goodness that's over. I was worried that they would figure it out." Beka sighed, kicking off her shoes. Rosto sat down by her. "But I know you- you wouldn't have dreamed of leaving your family out of this," he said. "I think they realized you're hiding sommat, but they respect you enough to let it slide." He bent down to kiss her, long and sweet. "But now, all we have to worry about is us."

She smiled up at him, mischief in her eyes. "Oh, good, because I was thinking you were going to spring some of your relatives on me as a surprise."

He chuckled, pulling her closer and trapping her against his chest. "No, they are much too far away. You're my family now, Beka- you, and the Court, and the Lower City. People may hate me for various reasons, but I know that you will always be there for me."

"You better believe it," She said, wrapping her arms around him, the white rose still clutched in her hand. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Nor do I want to," he replied, and their lips joined once more.

* * *

. . . And thus followed unspeakable acts for the rating of this story.

Really, it's their sorta-wedding night. What do you expect?

And no, I'm not writing their sorta-wedding night out in a separate story. I do fluff, not lemons. Sorry...

Anyway, review! I get warm fuzzies every time I hear from you guys, and that makes it all worthwhile.


	8. Blue

Chapter eight! Just one more to go!

This was probably the hardest chapter to write for some reason. I knew how I wanted to incorporate the rose's color, but I didn't know how to get there. Eventually I puzzled out this piece. Not my favorite, but that's for you to judge!

And thanks bunches to my beta, Lioness's Heart! I wouldn't have gotten this far without her.

Oh, and cookies to whoever gets the small reference to the various Circle Series!

_

* * *

Blue: Mysterious; Unattainable; Surrealism; Enchantment_

For their first anniversary, Rosto gave Beka a framed painting of the two of them together.

He had been planning it for weeks, hiring one of his pickpockets who was also a gifted artist, and let him study Beka on the sly. It had meant telling him about their relationship, but the lad didn't care- he himself was sweet on a merchant's daughter, and their developing relationship was being kept a secret. He was happy to do the Rogue a favor, especially since he idolized Rosto.

Beka gave him a healer's bill.

It was a romantic scene, and both Rosto and Beka were grateful that Goodwin had granted her a day off to celebrate. The two of them had spent most of the day at the Dove, eating breakfast with their friends, visiting Beka's remaining siblings briefly (Diona was already at the castle), and then strolling around the more upper-class parts of Corus, where only members of the Rogue would recognize them, let alone know who they were. For lunch they ate at a prestigious inn called the Gilded Scepter, ignoring most of the merchants and mages who were also dining there. After more sightseeing and a run-in with a few bored sailors (They were hitting on Beka; Rosto had stopped to converse with a few of his thieves, and they had approached her with the intent of wooing her. She had resisted, and the arrival of Rosto put them in their place. The thieves Rosto had been conversing with moments before were more than happy to relieve them of their purses), they returned to the Dove, to have a rowdy dinner and stare in surprise when a visiting Baron decided to rent a room there. Rosto, as the inn's owner, took him aside and showed him the best rooms- Beka went with him, since her room was close to the ones he was advertising.

"I heard that this was the best place to witness the action in Corus," the baron said. "The man who pointed me the way said that the Lower City was the true heart of the capital, aside from the castle, of course."

Rosto smiled. "Well, sir, the Dove is definitely famous for its…uniqueness. Though I'd advise you to be back in your rooms by nightfall- it may be the most exciting time period, but it's also the most dangerous. But Beka here will protect you- she's a Dog, and one of the best I've ever seen."

"Oh, I don't have to worry about thieves and the like," he replied airily. "I didn't bring anything that I'll miss, and I'm only here to conduct research. You won't even notice I'm here."

Rosto's eyes were sparkling with mischief, and Beka knew that his smile wasn't meant for friendliness. "I'm certain, sir, that there will be very little that I miss in my establishment," he promised.

The Baron, who blinked at Rosto in confusion, finally asked the boarding rate.

As the two haggled over pricing, Beka went back downstairs to finish dinner, taking Kora aside for a moment to talk in hushed whispers. Beka came back worried, Kora excited. She instantly dragged Ersken off to their room, eyes gleaming with suppressed excitement. Aniki, who had watched with raised eyebrows, rose to go interrogate Kora and Ersken- Phelan simply ignored them, talking with another rusher, though he did spare a concerned glance when he noticed Beka was nervous.

Rosto, after leaving a satisfied Baron, came back downstairs to speak with his district chiefs and order them to not touch the Baron. Since he was a guest at the Dove, he was already paying them to be there- no other coin was necessary. He also warned them to be careful about their actions, since he wanted as little trouble as possible. Though disappointed, they understood- the Baron would be left alone, so long as he didn't pry into the Dove's true nature more than he should.

He finally joined Beka and wolfed down his meal, hijacking her as soon as he was done. When he got to their room, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her in, both of them laughing.

Squirming in his grasp, Beka shrieked with merriment, trying to get free. Rosto easily kept his hold on her, depositing her on the bed before rummaging about in the trunk. "It's about time I gave you this," he said, pulling out a wrapped, thin rectangle.

Interested, Beka took it from him, watching as he moved away to light the fire, nudging the door closed as he went. She slowly unwrapped it, staring in open-mouthed awe as the portrait was revealed.

She and Rosto were dressed in formal attire, standing in the walkway of a beautiful garden. An arch of different colored roses stood above them, each one a memory of the past- lavender, green, yellow, pink, red, and white. They were holding hands, smiling at something in front of them- she gently traced the scars on his picture-self's face, noticing that the artist had captured his mischievous eyes and mouth perfectly. The details were astounding. She almost felt as if it was real, and she was staring at the actual real-life scene.

"Do you like it?" Rosto asked, and she noticed he had sat down by her. The fire was roaring merrily in the hearth, and he had lit a few candles about the room. She nodded. "It's beautiful, Rosto," she said. "How did you manage it?"

"One of my pickpockets has a knack for artwork. His Gift is attuned to painting. I can't really explain it, but I'm glad he was willing to paint this for us." His hands began to play with her hair.

"I…I have something, too." she whispered, stammering. Her face flushed. "Let me get it." She went over to her desk, opening a drawer with trembling fingers. Pulling out a scrap of paper, she handed it to him with downcast eyes.

"Why so shy?" he asked, amused. Then he glanced at the paper, and the traces of a frown appeared. "Why did you go to a healer?" he asked, looking up at her again.

"Just…just read it." Mortified, she stared at her feet, refusing to meet Rosto's eyes. Worried, he turned back to the scrap of paper.

"It says that you have nothing wrong, only…" he paused, eyebrows knitting together. "Morning sickness and occasional nausea? Beka, what does it mean?"

"I…" she swallowed, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt. "I went to the healer a week ago, because I've been throwing up. She… she said I was…" her voice grew quieter. "She said I was pregnant."

Rosto didn't respond, but his hand tightened around the paper. Even more terrified, Beka stammered, "I…I know it's a bit of a shock, but I thought now would be a good time to tell you."

"How long?" He asked, his voice low. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Ten weeks," she replied, trembling.

She didn't see the wonder spreading across his face. "Beka, this…" he stood, noticing her tensed muscles and shaking hands. Gently, he raised her face. "Beka, look at me."

Opening her eyes, she stared up at him, fearful. He kissed her softly. "You shouldn't be scared," he soothed. "You don't have any idea of how happy I am. A baby…Beka, this is wonderful!"

He felt her relax, but only minimally. "Rosto, what are we going to do? I can't do Evening Watch with a child to care for, and you can't look after it because of your duties as Rogue… I don't even know if I'm going to be a good mother! I chase Rats for a living, Rosto. I have to be hard, and firm, and strict, and that's not something a child should deal with. I'm scared… what if it doesn't love me?"

She was shaking again, and he pulled her down to sit next to him on the bed. Taking her face between his hands, he said, "Parenting is never easy, but your reaction already proves that you care. You may not be the best mother, and you may do things that it doesn't like, but you will still love it, and you will become the role model I cannot be. Beka, when we bonded I promised myself that no child of mine would ever follow in my footsteps. Being a rusher is more pain than profit, and that is no life for our child. You will be an excellent mother, Beka. Don't doubt it."

She buried her head in his chest. "You will be a good father, Rosto," she whispered. "I never doubted it, even for a second."

He held her close, eyes bright with wonder and love. "Of all the things I thought it was, this wasn't it, but I wouldn't change it for the world." he looked down at her. "Beka, come with me for a moment. I want to show you something."

She allowed him to lead her to the attic, where Rosto stored all of his collections, papers, and Rogue-related work. It was a fairly large room, with a bed in the closer left corner, an open trunk with clothes at the end of the bed, a desk underneath a window at the far side, and a hearth along the right wall. Furs and rugs were scattered across the floor, but it was otherwise bare of extra furnishings. The only proof that Beka had been there was in the form of a spare set of her clothes, hidden under his own in the trunk.

He went to his desk, reaching up to tug on a piece of wood where the ceiling slanted. It opened to reveal the waning sunlight, and he pulled down a ladder. "Come on up," he said. "We need to hurry if we're going to make it in time."

Mystified, Beka climbed the stairs, finding herself on the roof of the Dove. It was a cleverly hidden area, surrounded by the slanted ceilings and tall walls. Unless one had a view from the sky or managed to scale the impossibly slick and steep angles, no one would ever find it.

"I have a feeling that thieves like rooftops in more than one way," she commented as she gazed upon the garden Rosto had placed in the area in front of her. "Is this where you go when you're stressed?"

He climbed up to stand beside her, pulling up the ladder and closing the trapdoor. "Sometimes. Usually I visit you." He went to the flowers, his hands running lightly over the blooms. "It's mostly for Kora's benefit. She insisted upon having a garden, and since there wasn't enough room in the courtyard, I placed it up here." He looked back at her, amused. "Though I'm the one who takes care of them, of course. She doesn't want to climb up here every day."

Beka joined him, marveling at the flowers that he had. "This was the garden in the picture, wasn't it?" she asked. "I recognize the scenery." Bending down to inhale the scent of a few tiger lilies, she felt Rosto's hand fall onto her shoulder. "That's not everything," he said. "Come here."

She watched as he went to a bush of small white flowers, gently brushing past it and its twin to stand in a small patch cleared of plants. "This is really what I wanted to show you."

Beka curiously slid between the bushes, hoping the thorny branches wouldn't tear her dress- it was one of Rosto's favorites, and both of them would have been disappointed if it was ruined. Inching out of the danger zone, she turned and beheld the sight before her in amazement.

"Rosto…is that…?"

He laughed. "That's the same reaction Kora had when I showed her."

Eyes wide, Beka could only stare at the bush of blue roses in wonder.

They were a perfect sapphire, their delicate petals curled gracefully out to catch the last of the sun's dying rays. Each bloom was an object of beauty- never before had she seen anything like it. "They're beautiful," she breathed. "How did you do it?"

"I didn't," Rosto shrugged. "There's a mage who's been cross-breeding for years to get this color, and he befriended me a while back. Don't ask me how- I'm not entirely sure myself. We sort of stumbled across each other in the marketplace one day. I was buying you the lavender rose for your birthday. Well, he thought it was sweet, and we struck up a conversation. Before he died last year, I dropped by once a week to see how this little project was going. After that, he left all his notes and research to me. I took up where he left off, and last week I produced this." He handled the flowers with a loving hand. "Ever since I began to give you roses, I've had a soft spot for them. With a little help from a few mage-friends, I managed to finish what the old mage started. It was the least I could do."

She hugged him. "I'm sure he would have been proud of you," Beka said. "You know what this means, right? By selling blue roses, you can make a fortune."

He shook his head. "No, I can't. Beka, these roses aren't able to produce seeds. Because of all the cross-breeding and magic, they only bloom once. When they die, the secret of their color dies with them."

Saddened, she looked back at the flowers. "It's a lot like us, when you think about it," she said softly. "We are one-of-a-kind, and have to be kept secret because of what we are. When we are gone… only a few will remember, and all too soon we will be forgotten. Like these roses, we are only a passing fancy, a miracle that will never again bloom to become a wonder."

His chin rested on the top of her head. "But until we are gone, we will continue to share our miracle," he murmured. "We may be only a short miracle, but it is a miracle nonetheless."

Nodding, Beka reached up to cup his cheek. "You will never cease to amaze me, Rosto the Piper," she told him, a small smile on her face. "Sometimes, I think this is all a dream, and when I wake up you will be as unattainable as before."

"That's what people think about blue roses," He replied. "And look how that turned out."

They kissed as the flowers slowly closed to sleep for the night. All fears and doubts about bringing a child into a secret relationship and a hard life vanished. If someone like Rosto could create something of such beauty, raising a child didn't seem like such an unattainable dream. It would only take some patience and love for it to turn out all right.

* * *

Awwww, and I still find a way to get fluff in there!  
But Rosto's gonna be a dad... with a father like that, I shudder to think of what the child will be like!

Well, you'll find out next time at any rate ;)

Review please! It only takes a moment, and I get warm fuzzies when I hear from you!


	9. Black

Well, here it is; the last, and final, chapter of Roses. And it's a long one. I debated on whether or not to split it into two parts, but I decided not to in the end (Mostly because I was lazy).

Lioness's Heart, you have been an amazing beta. I do certainly hope that we can work together again in the future.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Black: Death; Hatred; Goodbyes_

Rosto was standing in the doorway of his and Beka's rooms, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. The place was an absolute wreck- all the sheets, blankets, and quilts that had previously been on the beds were draped across every available surface, creating a crude but colorful tent. Cushions and chairs were strewn underneath the fortress, on top of moved rugs. He even thought he saw some of Beka's dresses used as part of the roof.

There was a giggle- realization seeped in, and trying to hide his grin, he stepped inside and closed the door. Getting down on his hands and knees, he crawled inside the entrance, rather impressed at the structure- though he would have preferred it to not be up in the first place.

"I leave for an hour," he said, "And my living room becomes a mess."

Two heads popped up from a mound of pillows and blankets. The eldest, a boy of eight, whined, "We just wanted to have fun, da!"

His sister nodded enthusiastically. "We wanted to live in a castle!" She smiled.

Rosto looked at his two children. "And so you built one?"

"Yes!" They chorused together.

He couldn't help it- he laughed. They joined in with him, giggling- they didn't know why their da was laughing, of course, but his happiness was infectious. Flinging themselves at him, they begged, "Play with us, da! Play with us!"

He let himself be bowled over, but instantly whisked his daughter out of the tent, tickling her. "I'm afraid playtime's over," He apologized. "Your ma's coming home soon, and I don't think she'll appreciate the remodeling."

His son grumbled, but climbed out. His hair, pale blond like his father's, flopped over his mother's ice-blue eyes. Though he was young, he already had his father's lithe frame and his mother's hard-headed determination and focus. His sister, at five years old, was the perfect copy of her mother- but she had her father's personality. Both children were already professional lock-picks, but had no desire to turn to a life of crime, much to Beka's relief.

"Verene, Nathanial, help me clean this up." He said. "If we finish before your ma arrives, I promise to play an extra song before bed."

This cheered them up- wriggling out of Rosto's arms, Verene raced to help her brother, pulling down the quilts and blankets until they were a heap on the floor. Rosto followed behind her, catching items she had knocked over and righting those he didn't get to in time. Letting Verene put the cushions and chairs back in place, he and Nathanial began to make up the beds, and in a relatively short time everything was back in order.

He was teaching his children how to cheat at cards when a knock alerted him to a guest. Leaving them to practice sliding a card up their sleeves, he opened the door, expecting to see Kora or Aniki with news about the court. He was surprised to see a messenger carrying a basket of night-black roses.

"These were ordered, sir," The messenger said briskly. "A gift, from a friend."

Wondering who this friend was Rosto accepted them and a small card, placing the basket on the table and opening the card. What he saw caused him to go dead white.

Though Rosto was naturally pale, he had gained a slight tan from being outdoors in Corus. Now all color had simply vanished- his eyes were glued to the small note in his hands.

_If you wish to see the Mastiff alive, give up your throne. If you do not comply with this wish in three days time, she will die._

_ - D.D._

He was standing still for so long that his children grew concerned. "Da?" Nathanial asked, peering at him curiously. "Are you alright?"

Hearing his son's voice seemed to snap Rosto out of his trance. "Kora," He said hoarsely. Then, louder- "KORA! ANIKI!"

He ran out of the room, leaving his children staring after him in bewilderment. Rosto began pounding on Aniki's door, nearly falling inside the room when she opened it, startled. "Get Phelan!" he called, already racing away. "Be in my rooms!"

He raced down a flight of stairs, throwing himself at Kora's and Ersken's rooms. Seconds later it opened, and he grabbed the person's arm- Ersken's- and began dragging them up the stairs. "We've got to hurry," he croaked. "Beka…Beka's…"

Kora immediately gripped his forearms. "Calm down," She said quietly. "Panicking isn't going to help."

Trembling, Rosto allowed himself to be led up the stairs, collapsing onto the couch when he entered his room. Aniki had already shooed the children into another room; she took the seat across from Rosto. "What is this all about?" She demanded.

Wordlessly, Rosto handed her the card. As she read it, her face turned hard- handing it to Kora, she said, "I've heard about them. The Death Dealers, they call themselves- remember, Beka told us about them last week. They are supposedly the Black God's chosen ones, to purge the kingdom of all those who are tainted in life." She gave a dark laugh. "I can't help but notice their targets have been the people who have helped make the Lower City prosper more than it ever has."

Ersken, infuriated, added, "The Death Dealers give black roses to the loved ones of their targets- much like the Shadow Snake, they make demands, and if it isn't met, they kill the captive. The last victim ended up in Unicorn District, floating in one of the local fountains, with a knife in the back. I'm going to bring this to Goodwin- no one's going to let them hurt Beka."

"Assemble the Court," Rosto said once Ersken had left. "We have some work to do."

Rosto was kept up late into the night organizing his people to search for Beka. The roses he threw out- he didn't want them as a reminder. He didn't dare think of what would happen if she couldn't be found. The thought was impossible- Beka couldn't die. She could get beaten, cut, punched, kicked, thrown, and stabbed- but she couldn't die. If anything, he would be the one to be killed first, sometime down the road when a younger, stronger man challenged him for his throne. But not Beka. No, Beka was not allowed to die.

As Rosto finally came back into his room, stone-faced and stiff, Verene shuffled sleepily out of her room. "Da?" She asked quietly. "When's ma coming home? You promised to play us a song." Her ice blue eyes stared up at him, pleading- his heart breaking, he bent down to her level. "Ma's going to be gone for a few days," He said softly. "She… she has work to do."

"She promised to tuck us in bed," Verene murmured. "She never breaks her promises."

He picked her up, holding her close. "She didn't want to, love, but sometimes things happen that we can't control. Your ma is regretting not being here with you, but there's nothing she can do about it. Now, go to sleep- I'll play a song, if you want."

Verene nodded, already dozing off. Putting her on her bed, he kissed her forehead, then Nathanial's in the bed next to her. Going over to the chair next to the hearth, he pulled out his pipes and began to play a slow lullaby that was Verene's favorite. Only when she was sound asleep did he stop, slowly lowering the pipes to watch his children sleep.

_I'll find you, Beka_, he promised._ They won't get away with stealing my Dog._

* * *

The room was small, damp, and dark. At first, all Beka saw was black. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't hear. Time was a foreign concept- seconds were hours, or were hours seconds? She was floating, in a world without sensation, wondering if she was still alive.

The second time she attempted to look around was better. She had regained control of her limbs, but they felt heavy and uncoordinated. She tried lifting her arm, only to see her left leg rise. When she tried to wriggle her toes, her shoulders rolled. Her brain was foggy and muddled, and she couldn't complete any thought that crossed her mind. She knew that something wasn't right but she couldn't remember how she knew that, or what right was to begin with.

The third time she was able to actually think. Though her limbs were sore and sluggish, she was at least able to sit part of the way up, blinking at the dim interior. The only things she saw was the hard pallet she was lying on and a hole that she assumed was the privy. A sturdy wooden door was across from the pallet, but she could tell that it would not yield under her advances. Not that she could make any, seeing as she was dressed in nothing but a loincloth and breastband.

Sorting out her thoughts, she tried to remember what had happened. She was returning from the market, bringing dinner home before she got ready for Watch. She was planning on surprising her children with candy, and had bought a small bag for a treat. There was chocolate for Verene, peppermint for Nathanial, and spun-sugar treats for Rosto, who had a surprisingly notorious sweet tooth. She had turned down Mutt Piddle Lane when someone had approached her, asking for directions. As she was pointing them in the right direction, something had struck her from behind, and her vision had gone black. She remembered faint snatches of light, voices, and rough handling, but she couldn't recall what was said or what happened.

Curling up on the pallet, the thin, ragged brown blanket covering her, she closed her eyes, hoping that her family was alright.

* * *

"I challenge you to a duel, Rosto the Piper. It is time the throne was passed to someone else."

Rosto looked at the young man who was standing boldly in the center of the floor. He was about eighteen, with close-cropped black hair, dark eyes, and light brown skin- apparently, one of his parents or grandparents had been Bahzir or K'miri. He was strong, with a graceful figure and cunning eyes. His nose had been broken once without being healed properly, resulting in a slight crook. Even when relaxed, he was tensed for action. A worthy opponent- to the untrained eye. But Rosto could see the lack of scars, the way he held the handle of the daggers entirely too loose. This young man had a lot of training to do before he could ever beat Rosto. It was a pity that one so young would throw away his life.

"As the challenged, I get to choose the weapons." He stood, and everyone could tell that he was in no mood for distractions. Silently, bets were made to how long the match would last. "You had better be good with daggers, boy, because I am in no mood for trivial matters such as this. I have work to do, and I'm running out of time to do it." It had been two and a half days since the letter, and not one clue had surfaced to where Beka was. Whoever had abducted her had been thorough in covering their tracks. "Daggers only, no hand-to-hand combat. Let's go."

Quick as a flash, Rosto attacked, sliding out his wrist knives and darting in to slice at the boy's arm. He blocked clumsily, his other arm snaking out in an attempt to cut Rosto's throat. Rosto easily evaded it, his dagger cutting almost contemptuously into the boy's side. Sliding it out again so as to not block the blood flow, he smoothly blocked the thrust aimed at him and neatly disarmed his opponent's right hand. A flick of his wrist, and the boy's tendons were severed in his left arm- it dangled, useless, as the boy sprang back, fumbling for another dagger. He barely managed to block Rosto's attack, only to fall seconds later when the second blade entered his heart.

It was all over in a matter of seconds. Retrieving his dagger, he spat, "Clean it up," and stalked back to his seat. The maid scurried to do so, mopping away the blood as Rosto brooded.

The doors banged open, revealing Ersken. The Dog was breathing hard, his eyes holding a wild light. "Rosto!" He cried, staggering toward the Rogue. "We…we've got one! One of the Death Dealer's has been captured!"

Immediately an uproar started among the people present- Rosto, sitting rigid, asked, "Are you sure?"

Ersken nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes. They were trying to take a merchant's wife, up in Prettybone- Tunstall nabbed one as they tried to escape. My Puppy is following the others, to see if they'll lead us to their base. He's meeting us at the Kennel." Exhausted, he collapsed at a table, Kora anxiously standing over him and giving him a glass of water. Grateful, he drank.

Rosto jerked his head at his Prettybone Chief. "Get your members to start looking around. I want more than just one Puppy on their tale- and make sure they're professionals. I don't want to lose this chance. It may be the last one we have. Aniki, make sure your girls have their eyes and ears open to point our people in the right direction. Ersken," He strode over to his friend, "Where can I find Tunstall?"

"He's probably at the Kennel, with Goodwin," Ersken replied. "They've been worried sick over Beka, same as all of us. They'll want- no, need- your help on this one." He took another gulp of water, trying to stop shaking.

Rosto was out of the door in seconds, running to the Jane Street Kennel. At this time of day, there wouldn't be many Dogs in the small building. Most would be on patrol. Hopefully he would catch Tunstall and Goodwin before they left.

He was in luck, as they were just leaving when Rosto ran up. "Ersken told me," He growled. "This puppy of Ersken's better be good."

"He's not the strongest, but he can run forever," Tunstall replied. "It was lucky he was nearby at the time." His eyes were hard, angry- he wanted to hurt those men just as much as Rosto. "They'll pay for what they've done," he said.

Eyes glittering with the light of revenge, Rosto replied, "They'll never make the mistake of crossing the Rogue ever again."

* * *

Beka was stretching out her cramped muscles when she heard noises. Crawling to the door and ignoring her protesting legs, she placed her ear against the hairline crack between wall and door, hoping to make out words. She was in luck- whoever was conversing was standing near her. Straining, she began to understand the conversation.

"…nabbed Nine. We heard he was good, but we didn't notice him until it was too late… the target escaped. We lost the boy around Flash, and came straight here." This one was obviously male, and young, from the sound of his voice, probably around mid-twenties. He was breathing hard, as if he had run a great deal. Beka secretly hoped he would hyperventilate.

"Are you certain you weren't followed?" This voice was harder to decipher. She thought it was female, but it was so carefully controlled she couldn't tell. She pressed her head closer to the crack.

"Yes. There was no one in sight when we entered the cellar. The only soul was a flower girl at the end of the street, and she was too busy shooing away bees than paying attention to us." Beka very nearly sang with relief. If that girl was affiliated with Rosto, she would send word, and Beka could very well be freed by the end of the day. She had a suspicion that she was yet another victim of the recent Death Dealers. If she thought right, she was the third victim. Hopefully she would be the last.

The first person was still speaking. "Eight was keeping watch as I entered. We ditched the uniforms soon after we lost the boy, leaving them in the entrance to a burnt-out house, hidden enough to not be noticeable by anyone who isn't looking."

A newcomer- Eight, she guessed- added, "After that we came straight here. Are you certain your agent is enough to wound the Rogue before he joins in the chase?"

Her breath caught. They had targeted Rosto? But how had they figured out about their relationship? No one else had caught on, at least as far as she knew… but apparently someone had, for Rosto had been the one to receive news of her capture.

Panic gripped her. What about her children? They would be asking for her, wondering where she was… Verene would be wondering why she had broken her promise. Sweet little Verene, who would never harm a fly… and Nathanial, who was so determined at such a young age. She knew that they would grow up to do great things… and now, now she might not live to see it.

She focused on the conversation once more. "Fools. I didn't want to wound him. I only wanted his temper to cloud his judgment. He'll be hotheaded, and make mistakes. If I lure him out into the open, I can utilize his anger and destroy him. His Court will be scattered, and all alliances between the Court of the Rogue and the Dogs will be destroyed. There will be mayhem in the streets, and we'll take advantage of the chaos. The King would send down his knights and soldiers to bring order, leaving him vulnerable. That, my simple-minded followers, is our real goal."

"Bleed his resources dry, and strike." This was the original speaker. "We will not disappoint."

"You had better not," Was the icy reply. "Six, fetch Two for me. We need to have a discussion. Eight, check on the prisoner. I don't want her dead…yet."

Footsteps approached, and Beka leapt to her pallet, rolling over to face the wall. A shadow fell across her, and she tried to control her breathing, making it seem like she was asleep. A shoe prodded her. She closed her eyes, peering up through her lashes when he rolled her over. She saw a well-muscled structure, a shaved head, and ordinary brown eyes. Memorizing his facial structure, she waited until he left to sit up again.

If Rosto was on his way, she needed to get busy. He would need all the help she could give him.

* * *

Ersken's Puppy didn't keep them waiting. He trotted up to them, breathing heavily, but still standing. "They thought they lost me in Flash District, but I hid until they revealed themselves again," He reported. "I dogged them all the way to Patten, where they entered a cellar underneath an abandoned inn. I made sure to check for sentries- the place was crawling with 'em. I couldn't tell if there were mage-traps or not, though I wouldn't doubt it. Some rushers were there as well, and they told me that their mates were exploring the back. Also told me to tell the Rogue that the cat is on the prowl, though I dunno how it helps."

Rosto smiled grimly. "Thanks, kid. Goodwin, we're going to need stealth over force. That place is heavily protected. Get your mages. We're going to need to disable some charms while we're at it."

The Puppy looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

"Code-talk, kid. The cat indicates stealth, and on the prowl indicates heavy defenses." Rosto replied. "I need to get Kora and Aniki, and tell the kids that I'm going to be gone a while." His eyes turned to Tunstall's. "If anything happens to us, swear that you'll protect them. I don't want them to be drawn into this conflict."

Tunstall, unnerved by the look he saw in those eyes, nodded. "May the gods be my witness," He vowed.

Abruptly, Rosto turned. "Get me when you're ready to leave," He said. Shoving his shaking hands into his pockets, he walked back to the Dove to prepare for war.

Goodwin had assembled a force of fifteen Dogs and four mages when Rosto returned. He himself brought thirteen thieves, and three mages. All were men and women skilled in sneaking in and out of houses, inns, and other buildings where they could get a profit. Rosto's forces split up, each taking a different route so as to not raise alarm. Goodwin's Dogs all walked together, talking little and grimly running checks to see if everything was set and ready. Ersken was up in the front with his Puppy and Tunstall. Everyone knew to let those two go in first. They were the ones who were closest to Beka; they wanted revenge. Most of them wondered why Rosto was involved, but knew that he and Beka were friends- perhaps he, too, was trying to rescue her? But the Rogue needed more motivation than just friendship, surely. How would bringing down the Death Dealers help him?

Most of all, they felt sorry about Beka's children. They frequently visited the Kennel, accompanying their mother on errands and following behind her like little ducklings. Nathanial was already eager to join the Dogs; several of the older Guardsmen and women had taught him some basic baton moves. Both children were incredibly sweet and good-natured, and everyone couldn't help but like them. Now, they were in danger of losing their mother as their father was gone most of the time. In fact, none of them were sure who their father was. Beka claimed he was a courier, but none of them had seen him.

These thoughts only took up the first few moments of their time. As they drew closer to Patten, they became solely focused on the task at hand, preparing to burn the place down if necessary to free Beka.

Rosto's people were waiting, scattered around in a loose circle. The Dogs drifted apart, forming a perimeter of their own. In hushed voices, the thieves explained the layout, and soon Goodwin and Rosto came around to explain the plan. The mages were already at work. Those who had the Gift could see faint flashes where the traps were being dismantled, and some of the guards collapsed without explanation. This was Kora's doing. After three such demonstrations, she nearly fainted, and had to be carried off to a safer area to recover.

When the mages were through, Rosto gave the signal to advance. He and his rogues would be in charge of getting rid of the extra guards, so that the more visible Dogs could get in without mishap. Swiftly, several rushers swarmed up the sides of the building, dropping in windows to slay or knock out the guards, dragging them to nearby closets and locking the doors. The ones that were unconscious were bound and gagged, and those who resisted were killed. One even fell out of a window rather than face Rosto, whose dark eyes shone with a dangerous light and his grim expression spelled death. It was over in far less time than any had hoped.

Goodwin led her team to the cellar, and Rosto led his to the inside entrance. They planned on catching the enemy in a pincer move, trapping them between two forces so that none could escape, or get a chance to harm Beka. Their timing was perfect, and they caught the members unaware, but no one noticed a slight figure that was in Beka's cell to begin with, struggling with the woman who had made a weapon out of her blanket. The fabric was knotted at one end and soaked in water that had been given to her earlier. It was a crude, but effective, weapon, and she wielded it with little mercy. Unfortunately, she was still weak and sore. It took little time until Beka was overpowered, dragged struggling and screaming out of the room.

Rosto and Ersken heard her first. Dashing out of the room where their comrades were fighting against the kidnappers, they saw Beka being dragged toward a staircase, one that they had previously overlooked. Though she was trying to fight her way free, her captor's grip was iron. Rosto and Ersken had just reached the bottom of the staircase when Beka was dragged through the door at the top. It slammed shut, and there was a grating sound as a lock was turned.

Kora, who had recovered enough to join in the fight, had noticed their exit and without a word sent a fire spell to consume the very wooden, very rotten door. It disintegrated instantly and Rosto strode through without a word.

Beka was being held in the center of a large room of what used to be the entrance room of the inn. She was slumped forward, a trickle of red dripping from her temple. Bruises dotted her body from her rough treatment, and her scars were standing out, reminding him of all the times he nearly lost her.

What sent him over the edge was the dagger that was pressed to her throat.

"If you have business with me, leave Cooper out of this," He growled.

The hooded figure snorted. "She has everything to do with this. She's heading the investigation that is looking for me. She is a roadblock to our plans. She is the one way to get to you." The voice clearly held a sneer. "I've known about your secret love-life for a while. All one has to do is piece together the clues. She lives with you at the Dove, and your eldest son- what's his name? Nathanial? Yes, that's right. Named after a dead Puppy. He looks remarkably similar to his father. And you two are constantly seen together. I've been planning this for months, and I knew that if I didn't get rid of you, then my plan would fail."

"Oh? And how will I cut into your grand plans of glory?" His voice was smooth and devoid of emotion. If Beka had been aware, she would have noticed that his anger had turned his eyes darker than night.

"You have allied with the Dogs through Beka. If I kill you and Beka alike, the Lower City will be in chaos, the peace between the Court and the Dogs destroyed. Even better, if I have you and Beka kill each other, a bigger uproar will occur. The king will be forced to send down his guard at the castle, and I'll be free to pick down his forces so that, when I enter the castle, I will meet less resistance."

Contemptuously, Rosto said, "You're insane."

"Ah- that's where you're wrong. I am a revolutionary. The Conté line has ruled for too long. By assassinating the King, his heir, and all of those in the castle, I will proclaim myself supreme ruler and usher in a new age of conquest!"

Sometime during this tirade, their hood had fallen back, revealing a man who was no older than Rosto. Somewhere behind him, Ersken sucked in his breath. "That's Lord Tirragen! He was banished a few months ago for rebellion!"

"Looks like banishment hasn't stopped him," Kora muttered.

Beka moaned, beginning to regain consciousness. Tirragen flung her aside, and she skidded across the wood floor, crying out in pain. Rosto snapped- his daggers flashing, he lunged at Tirragen, but the man had drawn a sword, and Rosto had to duck lest his head be cut off. He did manage to cut a shallow wound on Tirragen's stomach, but the cut scabbed quickly, and did nothing to hinder him.

"My my, what brutal savages. Must everyone be so violent?"

The new voice cut across the air, originating from a figure descending from a rickety staircase. It was female, with more than a little Yamani influence. Only her hair, which was a deep copper, showed she had mixed parentage. Graceful, alert, and satisfied, she reminded Rosto of a cat. A dangerous, predatory cat.

She nudged Beka's prone form on the ground. Her lips curled in disgust, she said, "This is the one we've feared for so long? The so-called Mastiff? She looks like an over-grown infant."

Tirragen growled. "Ashana, I thought I told you to stay out of this! I don't need your help."

Ashana sniffed, lifting her head in dismissal. "And let you have all the fun? I think not." A honey-colored globe materialized in her hand, and she peered at Rosto's friends. "None of them look fun to play with. Pity."

Kora stepped forward. "She's a mage," She said. "This is my battle." Her blue-green Gift was already sparkling in her hands- the two women regarded each other, sizing up their opponent. "Well. Shall we?" Ashana asked, and they moved to an available area of the room.

Rosto and Tirragen had resumed their battle, the sounds of their battle ringing in the open space. Beka, from her place on the floor, slowly opened her eyes. Though the images were blurry at first, her vision soon cleared as she stood, forcing herself to walk painfully forward.

Rosto was whirling around like a miniature tornado, seeking an opening in his opponent. Unfortunately, Tirragen, being a noble, had been trained on the sword since he was old enough to wield one. He was a master, handling the sword with elegance and grace. Rosto's daggers were nothing but tiny, annoying flies to a large, thick-skinned elephant; he was outmatched, tired from worry and anger, and slowly losing ground. Already he bled from multiple wounds; Tirragen was largely unscathed.

"Rosto," She said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "Rosto," She repeated, taking one painful step toward him. Locked in his battle, he didn't hear nor see her. Somewhere nearby, a loud boom indicated that Kora had unleashed a fire spell. Ashana danced gracefully out of the way, smirking. "Try again, gixie," She said sweetly. "And do try to improve your aim. I'm getting rather bored."

Kora, voice harsh, said, "And I'm tired of your running and dodging. How about you stay still, and that way we can both be happy?"

Ashana gave a tinkling laugh. "I will regret killing you. I haven't had a worthy opponent in _ages_," she sighed.

Beka was still moving closer to Rosto. Ersken, who had finally gathered his wits, grabbed her arm. "Are you ok?" he demanded. "Aniki, go get a healer!"

As the rusher complied, Beka tried to escape Erksen's grip. "I have to go to him," She insisted. "Don't you see? They are trying to get him to be emotional, so that his actions will be wild and unguarded; already he's losing the fight!" She was trembling, her pulls weak; they both knew she would collapse soon.

Aniki came back with a healer. "The battle downstairs is over," She told the two as the healer began to work on Beka. Shrugging off her cloak, Aniki added, "They surrendered a few moments after we left. They're heading to the Cages as we speak, to have a decent sleep before they are questioned and hung." Her eyes were black coals. "Take this, Beka. I would have found some clothes, but there was no time."

Grateful, Beka wrapped the cloak around her, feeling light-headed from the healer's spells. Watching as sores, abrasions, and other wounds knitted themselves closed before her eyes, she leaned against Aniki, whispering.

Her voice was faint, and Aniki had to lean closer to Beka's mouth before she could catch the end of her sentence- "… will be missing their father."

_Verene and Nathanial_, Aniki thought. _They are still at the Dove…_

"Ersken," She said. "Get back to the Dove. Make sure the kids are alright."

Ersken nodded. "Everything will be fine, Beka," He said, kissing the Guardswoman on the forehead before dashing down the stairs.

The healer, wincing at each clang as Rosto and Tirragen connected, said, "I've done as much as I can. There are still wounded downstairs that I must attend to."

Aniki nodded. The healer followed Ersken, relieved.

Rosto let out a wounded cry, and both women looked up to see Tirragen's blade sinking into Rosto's side. Screaming in rage, Beka scrambled up, knocking into Tirragen and causing him to stagger. Pounding at him with her hands, she felt a cold excitement at being able to exact revenge on her captor. Completely taken by surprise at her attack, he was unable to defend himself for the first few seconds.

Rosto, his hand pressed against his side, raised Tirragen's sword and plunged it through the man's stomach. From where she had been straddling his chest, Beka watched as his eyes flooded with pain and surprise- then faded as the Black God claimed him. Panting, she still had her bloodied hands raised in the air, preparing to strike, shaking once more from adrenaline and rage. Slowly, she turned. Meeting Rosto's eyes, she looked at him for several moments, drinking in the sight of him.

An explosion of Kora's barely reached their ears. Slowly, Beka stood, holding out a hand to lightly brush his cheek. "You came," she whispered.

"I was too late, Beka," He replied just as softly. "I wasn't able to protect you… even now you were the one to protect me…" His legs weakened. Sagging against her, he finally seemed to realize that his hand was doing next to nothing to staunch the flow of blood from his side. He stared in surprise at it, lifting it up to see it dyed crimson. "That's funny," He murmured. "Is that supposed to hurt?"

"ROSTO!" She screamed as he collapsed.

Aniki raced to find a free healer as Beka tried to staunch the blood flow in vain. Tearing Rosto's tunic off, she pressed it to his side, watching in horror as the tunic, once a light brown, now turned a dark mahogany. She pressed harder.

Upon seeing Rosto collapse, Kora was out for revenge. Her fire spells came out rapidly, giving Ashana barely enough room to dodge. The part-Yamani began to have the faintest traces of worry appear in her amber eyes; when she was slammed against a pillar, she rose slowly. "Playtime's over," She growled. Shedding her elaborate kimono, a form-fitting red tunic-dress with gold embroidery and black leggings was revealed. Pulling out a dagger from red armbands fastened to her upper arm, Ashana crouched, pale honey-colored light playing upon the steel.

"Don't worry," Ashana crooned. "I'll be sure you die before those two. I'll spare you the sight of a truly horrific and magnificent killing."

"I hope you don't mind if I decline the invitation," Kora growled, and on a mutual agreement they rushed each other.

It was the last charge they made.

Ashana was deadly with the daggers, but Kora had been living with Rosto for years. She knew every trick, every motion, and every way to dodge and deflect. Her blue-green gift bit and stung, fashioned into a long whip that searched out every bit of exposed flesh. One flick of her fingers, and it wrapped around Ashana's wrists; another flick, and the whip elongated to wrap around her throat.

"No one," Kora hissed, tightening her other hand, and the whip copied the movement. "No one tries to kidnap Beka and get away with it. No one tries to kill Rosto and gets away alive. You, Miss Princess, are going to the deepest, darkest part of the Black God's Realm to rot. I'll make sure of it."

Ashana scrabbled at the cord around her throat, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. When she went limp, Kora, not releasing the pressure around Ashana's neck, checked for a pulse- there was none. Letting the dead mot drop, she turned and joined Beka and Rosto.

The two were engrossed in each other. "Stay with me," Beka whispered, holding Rosto close. "You're going to be fine. Hold on until Aniki finds a healer. It will only be a few seconds..."

Rosto, eyes fluttering, smiled painfully up at her. "Sorry, Beka, but it looks like I won't be able to make it to next week's Happy Bag," he croaked. "And I was looking forward to teasing you…"

"You do that already, you big dolt," She replied, and then buried her head on his chest. Kora silently padded away to check on Aniki and the healer.

He lifted weak hands to thread his fingers through her hair. "Verene and Nathanial are going to make me proud one day," he murmured. "Even if they don't fall into your footsteps, they will be so honorable… I love you so much…"

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Please, Rosto, don't leave me. It's not time yet. The Court needs you. Verene and Nathanial need you. I need you. Don't let Tirragen win."

"I love you…so much…" His eyes fluttered closed.

The last thing he saw before his world went black was Beka screaming at him to stay awake.

* * *

Verene stared at Nathanial with wide ice-blue eyes. "It's not true!" she insisted.

Nathanial looked back solemnly. "Would I lie about that, Verene?" he asked. His sister scrunched up her face, but didn't answer. For a time, the two siblings had a battle of wills, before Beka marched in and said, "Bedtime. And don't argue; I already let you stay up later than I like." She kissed the top of Verene's head. "Hurry along, now. Mommy's got to leave for work soon."

Nathanial complied, but Verene stubbornly walked in the opposite direction. "Not until I say goodnight to Daddy," she declared, and Beka shook her head at her daughter's antics. Following after her determined young offspring, she looked on as Verene clambered up to sit beside the healing Rosto. "Goodnight, Daddy," their daughter said.

"Goodnight," He replied, smiling. "Is it bedtime already?"

"Mommy has to go to work," Verene informed him. Rosto flashed Beka a grin. "Really? Well, why don't you sleep in here tonight? I do get rather lonely."

The girl brightened instantly. "I'll be right back!" She promised, and scooted off the bed to run to her and Nathanial's shared bedroom. Beka shook her head. "You spoil her rotten," She chastised, though not unkindly. Kissing his forehead, she said, "I'll be back before you know it. Goodwin refused to let me go on patrol for more than three hours tonight."

"At least you get to get out of the Dove," He grumbled in reply. "I'm still confined to bed rest." Rosto had not been a good patient in his months of recovery. The stab wound had come dangerously close to his vitals, and his body had gained resistance to healing. Now, whether he wanted one or not, and large ugly scar would be present on his side, a reminder of the time when Beka had nearly watched him die. Though both had no desire to be reminded of the experience, it had taught them one thing: Sometimes, things happened unexpectedly, and you either sank or swam. Luckily, Rosto was a strong swimmer, and he had pulled through miraculously.

"It's only a month before you can leave the room," She said. "But enjoy it while you can. Soon you'll be wishing you never took a step out of bed."

He grumbled something in reply, but pulled her closer before saying, "Don't ever frighten me like that again, understand? I don't care what it takes, but never put me through that again. I thought I had lost you, Beka. It felt like a part of me had died."

"I'm still here," She whispered. "And so are you."

Beka wasn't sure when she had changed. One moment, she had been the fierce, independent terrier; and now, she was a strong, unmovable rock that was the Rouge's Lady as much as she was the Mastiff. Ever since she had met Rosto, her life had changed. Only when she was scared Rosto was going to die did she realize that she had said goodbye to her old life long ago. This was who she was now.

"You know," She said as Verene returned, "I think tomorrow I'll take a day off. It's been a while since we've had family time."

As Verene made happy, excited noises while bouncing slightly on the bed, causing Rosto to wince, Beka continued. "It can be our own personal celebration. Rosto can play his pipes, I'll tell stories about Watch, Nathanial can show us his baton patterns, and Verene, you can draw us pictures."

"I can draw anything I want?" Verene asked, her eyes wide. At least she had stopped jumping on the bed, Rosto noticed wryly.

"Anything you want." Beka said, smiling. "What do you think, Rosto?"

As he looked between his lover and youngest child, Rosto knew he had never felt happier than he did in that instant. In that moment, the part of him that was the Piper died. With a warm smile, Rosto said, "That sounds perfect."

And it was.

* * *

And to tie up loose ends . . .

Nathanial becomes a Dog, and though he isn't as famous as his mother, he becomes a well-respected Guard in his own right. Verene inherits the Gift, and becomes a healer. Both marry and have children, and George is a direct descendant from Nathanial (Looks like Rosto's genes didn't entirely die out, eh?). Ersken finally stops dragging his feet and marries Kora, and they have a son, who is a mage as well, and equally as talented with fire spells. Aniki and Phelan never get married, but they do live together. Goodwin retires at an old age, and Beka takes over when she does. Rosto also retires around this time, naming a bright young rusher in his court as Rouge, who carries Rosto's legacy well. Beka's siblings all hold prominent positions in their occupations. And though chaos strikes Corus every now and then, it's nothing that Beka and Rosto can't handle. They live happily ever after, and die in their sleep together when their grandchildren are grown.

Well, that's it in a nutshell.

If I ever get around to it, I think my next story will be from the plotline I mentioned in Orange. Hopefully I can get it over with before Mastiff comes out. If not, well, dang. That's why one should never procrastinate.

I've had tons of fun writing this story, and I hope you had fun reading it! Until next time~

- Larxene

P.S. You should still review. I'd like to know how my ending went over :)


End file.
